Eternity
by Profe Fest
Summary: Ketika dunia menentang ilmu pengetahuan, ketika gereja menuntut nyawa kaum penyihir, ketika raja berniat untuk memuaskan ketamakannya, keduanya akhirnya tetap memilih bersama—dalam keabadian./"Mari menuju keabadian bersama-sama."/ BL, Historical fic, Rate M for plot and adult scene. RnR?


**Title : Eternity**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Warning : AU, BL, OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan yang tak dapat dijabarkan di sini. Historical fanfiction. Entah SARA atau tidak, tapi jika Anda tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau Zaman Kegelapan yang merujuk keras pada gereja, silahkan klik tombol back.**

 **Rate : M for plot and adult scene.**

 **Untuk yang masih bertahan, semoga kalian menikmati ini~**

.

.

.

 _Mari menuju keabadian bersama-sama …_

.

.

.

Suasana pagi itu di istana tak seperti biasanya. Dari gerbang istana, terdengar suara gaduh dengan bentakan bernada tinggi yang mirip suara perempuan berkali-kali.

Fon, sang Putra Mahkota, mengintip dari jendela di lorong istana dan berharap dapat melihat keributan yang terjadi, namun sia-sia. Sepertinya orang tersebut telah digiring para pengawal. Fon menghela napas, sepertinya ini ada hubungannya mengapa Yang Mulia Raja memerintahkannya untuk bersiap di Aula Istana pagi-pagi begini—atau, setidaknya begitulah otaknya mengira-ngira.

Mencoba bersikap tak peduli, sang Putra Mahkota kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju Aula. Derap langkahnya terdengar tegas nan lantang, tanpa keraguan. Dagunya terangkat, membuatnya tampak memiliki kewibawaan seorang kaisar namun tak membuatnya terlihat sombong. Jubah yang dikenakannya berkibar tertiup angin yang juga menampar-nampar wajahnya yang tampan serta rambut hitam legamnya yang dikepang panjang.

"Yang Mulia …." Dua orang pengawal yang dilewati Fon membungkukkan badannya hormat. Fon hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis dan kembali meneruskan perjalanannya.

"Putra Mahkota …." Beberapa pelayan wanita ikut membungkukkan badannya penuh hormat begitu ia melewati mereka. Kembali, Fon tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Baru sebentar ia melewati mereka, para pelayan wanita itu langsung berbisik-bisik gaduh, ia bisa mendengar salah satu wanita berbisik bahwa ia memiliki wajah tampan yang murah senyum dan Fon membayangkan wajah pelayan wanita itu merona kala mengatakan hal tersebut namun ia tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan itu.

Kaki-kaki Fon terus melangkah melewati lorong-lorong istana, entah sudah berapa kali tiang dengan warna putih gading tertangkap oleh netra karamelnya. Cukup lama hingga ia akhirnya tiba di depan pintu Aula Istana, dua penjaga segera membungkukkan badan hormat dan segera membukakan Fon pintu, mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam. Pemuda berkepang itu segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dan para penjaga tadi kembali menutup pintu menuju Aula Istana.

Di dalam Aula Istana, Fon mendapati Perdana Menteri, Pendeta, dan beberapa petinggi telah berdiri berjejer di kanan-kiri karpet merah yang membentuk jalan menuju singgasana tempat Yang Mulia Raja duduk. Fon mengerutkan dahi, tidak biasanya Baginda Raja mengumpulkan petinggi kerajaan di Aula Istana, ditambah ia harus ikut berpartisipasi di dalamnya.

"Putra Mahkota, suatu kehormatan bisa bergabung dengan Anda dan Baginda di pagi ini …," sambut Perdana Menteri seraya menundukkan kepala diikuti seluruh petinggi yang ada di sana.

"Semoga Engkau selalu di bawah naungan Tuhan, Putra Mahkota," doa sang Pendeta seraya ikut menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih juga kuucapkan pada kalian yang telah berkumpul bersama Baginda pagi ini, Perdana Menteri, Pendeta, dan seluruh petinggi kerajaan," jawab Fon dengan suara setenang angin. Ia balas menundukkan kepalanya sopan namun tak berlebihan, senyum tipis kembali terlukis di bibirnya.

"Oh, Putraku! Kau datang!" Baginda Raja setengah mengeraskan suaranya begitu melihat Fon, wajahnya terlihat sumringah. "Aku sudah lama menunggumu. Kemarilah, berdiri di sebelahku," sambungnya mempersilahkan. Dari nada suaranya, pemuda bermanik karamel itu dapat menangkap bahwa Baginda seolah benar-benar menunggu kedatangannya, seolah-olah bahwa hari ini mereka akan dihadapkan pada sesuatu hal yang begitu besar.

"Sebuah kehormatan tersendiri bagi saya, Yang Mulia," jawab Fon seraya menundukkan kepala. Dengan patuh, pemuda itu berjalan dan berhenti di sebelah kanan Baginda Raja. Tepat di sebelah kiri Baginda, terdapat Perdana Menteri. Agak jauh dari Perdana Menteri, berdiri sang Pendeta. Mungkin ia hanya terlihat seperti pajangan di ruangan itu, namun sebenarnya ia cukup berperan dalam politik kerajaan. Toh dia jugalah satu-satunya perantara Raja kepada Gereja yang lebih tinggi dari kerajaan pada masa itu.

"Yang Mulia," Perdana Menteri buka suara tak lama setelah Fon berdiri di sebelah Raja, "mohon maafkan atas kelancangan pertanyaan yang hendak hamba ajukan. Tapi, kalau boleh hamba tahu, ada apa sampai Baginda mempertemukan kami pada hari ini?" tanyanya sopan, ikut menyuarakan pertanyaan seluruh orang yang berkumpul hari itu.

"Ah, kau benar …," Baginda menoleh pada Perdana Menteri, tampak tersadar kembali pada tujuannya, namun senyum yang merekah di wajahnya belum pudar. Baginda Raja berdehem sejenak, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada hadirin yang berkumpul dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Di pagi yang cerah ini, aku bermaksud untuk memperlihatkan pada kalian sebuah hal langka," Baginda mulai berbicara. "Kalian akan melihat hal yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Ya! Ini akan jadi pembuka jalan kerajaan kita menuju puncak tertinggi! Kalian akan melihatnya …."

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara gaduh dari luar pintu Aula Istana. Pintu itu kemudian menjeblak terbuka, seorang prajurit kerajaan memasuki Aula diikuti seorang ajudannya yang membawa seseorang. Orang itu berkali-kali meronta dan meneriaki sang ajudan, namun tak dipedulikan.

"Yang Mulia," prajurit kerajaan itu berlutut seraya menundukkan kepalanya pada Baginda. "Saya sudah membawanya sesuai perintah Anda," katanya.

Baginda Raja mengangguk puas. "Biarkan aku dan seluruh orang di sini melihatnya," titahnya.

"Sesuai keinginan Anda," jawab prajurit itu. Ia membalikkan badannya, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah ajudannya. Ajudannya kembali melangkah, setengah mendorong orang yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

"Lepaskan aku! Hei! Kau tuli, hah!? Kubilang lepaskan aku! Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!" bentak orang yang dibawa ajudan itu seraya meronta hebat.

"Diam! Tunjukkan hormatmu pada Yang Mulia!" bentak prajurit itu lebih keras.

Ajudan tadi melemparkan orang yang dibawanya ke karpet merah, membiarkan orang tersebut terbaring tak berdaya di karpet dingin. Fon terus mengamatinya, orang itu memakai baju terusan panjang berwarna hitam yang juga berlengan panjang, rambut sebahunya yang berwarna violet tampak berantakan. Ia terbatuk-batuk sejenak dan meringis merasakan tubuhnya dibanting tak manusiawi.

"Bukankah ini perkenalan yang tidak sopan, Baginda Raja?" tanya orang itu sinis. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, lalu melayangkan tatapan menusuk dari manik violetnya yang berkilat tajam. Fon tampak terkejut, sebelumnya tak ada satupun orang yang berani melayangkan tatapan setajam pedang itu pada Raja sebelumnya. Mereka biasa berlutut dengan santun dan bermanis lidah demi menyenangkan hati Baginda. Jika kalau mereka dibawa karena terdakwa sebuah tuduhan, mereka akan berlutut memohon seribu pengampunan dari kebaikan hati Baginda dengan air mata tumpah ruah. Orang ini sangat berbeda.

"KAU—! PENYIHIR!" Tanpa diduga, Pendeta memekik keras. Bola matanya memelotot seperti hendak keluar, ia melayangkan seribu kutukan serta makian dari tatapan matanya yang merendahkan orang itu. Para petinggi kerajaan tampak terhenyak, kemudian saling berbisik dan berkali-kali mencuri pandang pada orang itu serta menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

"Baginda, siapa orang ini?" tanya Perdana Menteri tenang, meredam seluruh bisik-bisik gaduh dan amarah sang Pendeta.

"DIA INI PENYIHIR!" raung sang Pendeta. "Baginda! Jelaskan apa maksud Anda membawanya ke mari?! Dia hanya akan mendatangkan kesialan! Dia dimabuk bujukan iblis dan berpaling dari ajaran Tuhan! Baginda! Segera perintahkan pembakaran—"

"Penyihir katamu!?" Orang itu menyela dengan nada naik beberapa oktaf. "Orang-orangmu lah yang membuatku menjadi penyihir!" raung orang berambut violet itu tak terima. "Kami bukan penyihir! Kami seharusnya berdiri di bawah naungan kejayaan dan segala kekayaan atas kejeniusan kami dalam membawa kembali ilmu pengetahuan yang sudah terkubur lamanya. Tapi kalian, orang-orang tolol tidak tahu apapun, kalianlah yang menghancurkan peradaban ilmu pengetahuan abad ini!"

"Tutup mulut lancangmu, Penyihir!" hardik sang Pendeta. "Iblis sepertimu sudah seharusnya mati! Pergilah kau ke neraka dan—"

"DIAM!" bentak Baginda dengan suara menggelegar. Seluruh ruangan mendadak senyap, diam-diam Fon menghela napas lega karenanya, atmosfer ketegangan bukanlah khas dirinya dan bentakan keras Baginda sudah cukup meredakan ketegangan yang mencekik udara di Aula Istana.

"Kau," Baginda menatap orang berambut sebahu itu dari singgasananya, "kudengar dari kabar di kota, kau sangat ahli dalam meramu obat dan menciptakan alat yang berguna untuk keseharian," katanya setengah memuji.

Orang berambut violet sebahu itu mendengus terang-terangan, kedua manik violetnya berputar bosan. "Itu karena kau tidak pernah menghargai kerja keras rakyatmu dan sibuk menghitung pundi emas dari hal yang kau namakan pajak itu," cetusnya tajam.

Fon terperengah, baru kali ini ada orang yang berkata setajam itu pada Baginda Raja, ia saja tak berani menentangnya meski masih lebih ke arah menghormati ketimbang takut pada kuasa beliau. Tapi kalau mau jujur, tadinya Fon berpikir orang itu hanya akan sebentar melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Baginda karena masih jengkel dibawa paksa ke mari, kemudian langsung bermanis lidah begitu ia mendapat pujian dari beliau. Nyatanya, tatapan setajam belati itu masih bertahan di netra violetnya dan serasa menembus ke dalam manik karamel Fon.

"Matanya …," Baginda berdecak kagum, bergumam takjub tanpa mampu mengalihkan matanya dari orang berambut sebahu itu.

"Ada apa, Baginda?" tanya Fon dengan berbisik. Kepalanya ia condongkan sedikit ke arah Yang Mulia.

"Oh, Putraku, lihat matanya!" bisik Baginda dengan nada takjub. "Matanya begitu … menakjubkan! Dia memiliki mata setajam mata pedang yang rutin diasah!"

Fon kembali mencuri pandang pada orang berambut violet yang kini tengah mencoba berdiri dari posisinya. Memang, kalau boleh jujur, matanya begitu memesona. Fon yakin sekali kalau itu bukan mata yang biasa dimiliki oleh rakyat kebanyakan.

"Nah, sekarang katakan padaku," Baginda kembali angkat bicara dan meredam kekagumannya sementara Fon kembali menarik kepalanya dan kembali ke posisinya, "bagaimana kau bisa begitu ahli dalam melakukan semua hal ajaib itu? Sihir yang kau miliki itu sepertinya—"

"AKU BUKAN PENYIHIR!" raung orang itu dengan suara menggelegar. Setiap orang yang berkumpul di sana tersentak tak percaya, mata mereka sontak membelalak.

"Penyihir, penyihir, penyihir—pikirian tolol kalian itu sama saja! Aku bukan penyihir! Penyihir itu tak pernah ada kecuali pada dongeng tidur untuk anak bayi!" bentaknya.

"Kalau begitu siapa kau?" tanya Fon yang kini sudah tak bisa lagi meredam rasa penasarannya. "Ilmu pengobatan dan keterampilanmu melebihi seluruh orang di negeri ini, bahkan aku ragu di negara lain juga memiliki orang seterampil dirimu. Kupikir definisi penyihir lebih cocok untukmu, tentu yang beraliran putih mengingat kau sudah banyak membantu warga kota. Tapi kau menolaknya mentah-mentah. Lantas siapa kau?" tanya sang Putra Mahkota dengan nada tenang terkendali.

Orang itu menatap Fon tajam, seolah-olah mencari sesuatu dalam manik karamelnya sebelum akhirnya menghela napas menyerah.

"Alkimiawan, Mammon," jawab orang itu pendek.

"Alkimiawan?" beo sang Perdana Menteri tak mengerti.

"Orang-orang yang mempelajari ilmu alkimia," jelas orang itu—Mammon. Kali ini suaranya sudah lebih tenang ketimbang tadi meski wajahnya masih menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah bosan mendapat pertanyaan serupa.

"Alkimiawan atau apapun itu, kau tetaplah penyihir!" sergah sang Pendeta.

"Sudah kubilang kami berbeda dengan penyihir! Dan lagi, penyihir itu tidak ada!" bentak Mammon tak terima.

Sang Pendeta tampak mendengus merendahkan begitu mendengarnya. "Terserah padamu. Kupastikan, Baginda akan mendengarkanku dan menjatuhimu hukuman gantung," desisnya sinis.

Mammon menggemelutukkan giginya, manik violetnya berkilat-kilat menahan emosi, kedua tangannya mengepal erat. "Kalau begitu, akan kutunjukkan …," ia mendesis tajam, sengaja menggantung ucapannya kemudian mengangkat dagunya tinggi penuh harga diri.

"… akan kutunjukkan kemampuan seorang alkimiawan pada kalian!" lanjut Mammon.

Mammon menebas udara dengan tangan kanannya dan seketika itu pula angin kencang berhembus menerpa seluruh orang yang berkumpul di sana. Sebelum prajurit dan ajudannya yang telah membawanya ke mari sempat bereaksi, Mammon telah lebih dulu membanting mereka ke lantai hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Manik violet sang alkimiawan meneliti ruang Aula Istana cepat, tak butuh lama baginya untuk menemukan sebuah jendela yang terbuka lebar dan berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Mammon menggulum seringai kemenangan, tahu ia bisa melarikan diri dari sini.

Mammon kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada para petinggi kerajaan yang sudah sadar dari angin kencang buatannya, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya pada beberapa petinggi dan kobaran api kecil muncul tiba-tiba dari pakaian mewah yang mereka kenakan. Mereka memekik panik, Mammon terkekeh penuh kemenangan melihatnya. Dengan cepat, ia berlari menuju jendela, bersiap menghirup udara bebas dan lepas dari belenggu para penguasa.

.

.

.

Teriakan dan jeritan panik bergema dalam ruangan, para petinggi yang pakaiannya terbakar sibuk berlarian ke sana-sini, beberapa mencoba meniup-niup api yang berkobar dengan mulutnya, berharap api itu akan padam karenanya. Baginda berdiri syok dari singgasananya, mulutnya menganga lebar tak percaya. Perdana Menteri pun ikut membelalakkan mata, merasa bahwa hal yang terjadi sekarang di depannya tak lebih dari sekedar delusi.

Fon melebarkan matanya, benaknya dipenuhi tanda tanya namun ia sadar ini bukan saatnya hanya diam dan berdiri mematung. Putra Mahkota itu menoleh ke segala penjuru Aula Istana, menemukan sang Alkimiawan tengah berlari ke arah jendela. Fon segera berlari, memelesat diantara para petinggi kerajaan yang masih sibuk memandamkan api dan mengabaikan teriakan Perdana Menteri. Sebelum Mammon menyadari keberadaannya, Fon berhasil mengunci pergerakan alkimiawan itu dengan mengunci kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek! Lepaskan!" Mammon meronta hebat, kakinya mengentak-entak di lantai.

"Sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya dan Baginda mengatakan tujuannya mengumpulkan kita pagi ini, kurasa bukan hal yang bijak untuk melepaskanmu," ujar Fon tenang.

Mammon mendelik tak terima. "Bukan _kita_ —aku diseret dari kediamanku tanpa terhormat sementara kalian diundang dengan kata-kata santun untuk bisa berkumpul di sini!" hardiknya.

" _Yaah_ ," Fon mengangkat bahu, masih tetap mengunci pergerakan Mammon, "akan kuminta Baginda mempertimbangkan untuk mengirimi surat undangan jika kalau beliau ingin memanggilmu kembali," ucapnya sembari mengulas senyum tipis.

Api yang membakar pakaian para petinggi kerajaan telah berhasil dipadamkan. Fon bisa melihat ada dua orang petinggi yang membawa-bawa vas bunga yang berisi air dan memang sengaja diletakkan dalam Aula. Suasana kembali tenang, meski masih cukup syok akan api yang diciptakan sang Alkimiawan.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa menciptakan hal yang begitu menakjubkan," puji Baginda masih takjub. Mammon mendecih, lalu membuang wajahnya.

"Dan, Putraku, sungguh sebuah tindakan bijak." Baginda menganggukkan kepala pada Fon, bibirnya menggulum senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih atas pujian Anda," ucap Fon sembari ikut menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baginda berdehem sejenak, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan ingin merangkul angin masih dalam keadaan sambil berdiri. "Hari ini, aku, raja kalian, akan mengatakan tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian beserta orang ini yang seorang alkimiawan—atau mungkin kita kenal dengan istilah yang lebih umum, Penyihir—untuk memberitahu kalian sesuatu," beliau mengambil napas sejenak. "Mulai hari ini, aku ingin kau, Penyihir, untuk bekerja di istanaku. Aku ingin kau bekerja sebagai Penyihir Istana. Kau akan ditempatkan dalam kehormatan tinggi dan gelimang harta. Jadi, apa kau bersedia menerima tawaranku?" tanya Baginda.

Mammon membelalakkan mata tak percaya. "Kau sudah gila?" semburnya.

"Anda bermaksud memelihara Penyihir!?" pekik sang Pendeta murka.

"Dia akan membawa kejayaan bagi kerajaan kita, Pendeta," ucap Baginda. "Dia mengetahui obat-obatan, bahkan juga bisa membuat api dalam sekejap! Dia akan membawa kita kesejahteraan dengan kekuatannya! Tentu aku masih mempertimbangkan tentang statusnya yang Penyihir, tapi kurasa ia masih tergolong penyihir putih. Dia pasti akan sangat berguna di kerajaan ini."

"Dan jika aku menolak?" desis Mammon sinis. Sekali lagi, mata violetnya kembali menghujam Baginda dengan tatapan bak sebilah belati. Fon kembali tersentak mendengarnya. Menolak permintaan raja? Ia tak habis pikir ada orang yang mau menolak tawaran yang menggiurkan itu.

Baginda tersenyum. "Aku _memaksa_ , Nona."

Mammon mendesis, kemudian mengentakkan tangannya hingga kuncian Fon terlepas. "Benahi dulu otakmu itu, Baginda. Yang kau panggil ke mari adalah alkimiawan lelaki," sindirnya sinis.

Baginda tersenyum puas. "Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya', Tuan."

Fon mengerjapkan matanya, tanpa sengaja ia mencuri pandang ke arah Pendeta yang menggumamkan sesuatu dan segera berbalik pergi dari sana. Fon kembali menoleh pada alkimiawan violet itu, kemudian menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya dan baru menyadari bahwa orang itu tak memiliki hal yang menonjol di bagian dadanya.

Seulas senyum terkembang di bibir Fon. Firasatnya mengatakan kini ia mempunyai hal baru yang patut diamati selain politik dan perkembangan istana.

.

.

.

"Hei! Hei, tunggu! Kau dengar aku? Hei!"

Mammon memutar bola matanya jengkel, ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok Putra Mahkota yang sedikit terburu-buru mengejarnya. "Yang Mulia, saya kira Anda punya hal yang lebih penting ketimbang mengurusi saya," sindirnya tajam.

Fon, yang akhirnya berhasil mengejar pemuda berambut violet itu, tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tidak juga, aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku," jawabnya tenang.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan perkembangan rakyatmu?" selidik Mammon sinis.

"Sudah kukerjakan," jawab Fon enteng.

"Ekonomi kerajaan?"

"Kau juga tertarik dengan hal-hal itu?"

"Mana mungkin," jawab Mammon ketus, ia kembali memutar bola matanya. "Saya rasa saya harus pergi sekarang, Yang Mulia. Biarkan saya kembali ke ruangan saya bekerja," pamitnya sembari membungkukkan badan sopan— _mencoba untuk tetap sopan_ —dan segera angkat kaki dari sana.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" tanya Fon sembari mengikuti Mammon dari belakang.

"Yang Mulia, kurasa Anda seharusnya tidak mengikuti saya," ujar Mammon sinis.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa menciptakan angin sekencang itu dan api hanya dari jentikan jari," kata Fon tanpa mengindahkan kalimat Mammon.

"Yang Mulia, bagaimana jika kau bertanya saja pada Pendeta? Kurasa ia tahu benar dari mana hal itu bisa terjadi," sindir sang Alkimiawan.

"Aku ingin dengar itu dari mulutmu," elak sang Putra Mahkota sembari menggulum senyum.

Mammon mendelik kesal. "Putra Mahkota tak sebaiknya mempelajari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan … sihir." Pemuda itu memelankan kata terakhirnya, setengah tak rela menyebutnya demikian.

"Tapi itu bukan sihir, kan—seperti katamu?"

Mammon tersentak, namun dengan cepat menyembunyikannya. "Ilmu alkimia hanya dipelajari orang-orang sesat, seperti kata Pendeta. Anda harus menjauhinya, Yang Mulia. Saya permisi," kata pemuda berambut violet itu tenang. Tanpa memedulikan Fon, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya dan lenyap di persimpangan lorong istana.

Fon kembali tersenyum, menikmati sebuah aliran darah mendidih yang memenuhi seluruh rongga dadanya dan degup jantungnya yang berdetak tak harmonis.

"Kau tidak seperti itu. Kau tidak seperti itu, Mammon. Aku tahu itu."

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang tengah Anda lakukan di … ruang kerja penyihir?" tanya Mammon seraya melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Putra Mahkota yang entah kapan memasuki ruangannya dan sibuk meneliti perabotan di dalamnya.

"Hm? Oh, kau sudah datang, Mammon," sambut Fon seraya menggulum senyum lembut.

Mammon memutar bola matanya, baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia berniat mengambil air dari dapur dan pemuda bergelar Putra Mahkota ini sudah berhasil menyusup seperti tikus. "Apa yang Anda inginkan di ruangan saya, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya setengah menahan jengkel.

" _Yaah_ , aku penasaran," jawab Fon tenang. Ia kembali mengelilingi ruangan dan meneliti perabotan yang ada. "Tak ada kuali besar, tak ada tongkat pengaduk ramuan yang terbuat dari kayu, dan tak ada botol-botol ramuan berbau menyengat seperti kata buku-buku itu. Tapi entah kenapa mereka menyebutmu 'Penyihir'." Fon mengalihkan netra karamelnya dan menatap Mammon dari sudut matanya.

 _Karena aku memang bukan penyihir!_ Mammon ingin meneriaki itu pada pemuda di depannya kesal. "Karena saya memang terlihat seperti itu," jawabnya dengan nada terkendali, menahan seluruh emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

"Kau yakin akan menerima semua itu—anggapan mereka soal kau penyihir?" tanya Fon ingin tahu.

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan? Saya hanya bidak milik kerajaan," jawabnya tak peduli.

"Tapi—"

"Saya harap Anda segera angkat kaki dari sini, Yang Mulia. Saya banyak pekerjaan," usir Mammon tajam.

Fon terdiam sejenak, kemudian menggulum senyum tipis. "Baiklah kalau begitu," jawabnya sembari berjalan ke arah sang Alkimiawan dan menepuk pundak pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu. "Aku akan datang lagi, Mammon," pesannya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

Mammon terdiam, membeku di posisinya. _Dia ingat namaku?_ Mammon yakin saat pertama dan terakhir ia mengatakan namanya hanya saat ia pertama kali memasuki istana ini dengan cara tak beradab. Setelahnya, seluruh penghuni istana hanya menyebutnya dengan 'Penyihir'—sebutan yang paling dibenci Mammon mengingat ia memang bukan _Penyihir_.

"Sebelumnya mengatakan aku bukan Penyihir, dan sekarang memanggil namaku …," Mammon terdiam sejenak, "… apa yang diinginkan Putra Mahkota Sialan itu sih."

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, selamat siang," ucap sang Pendeta seraya membungkuk hormat begitu Fon berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Selamat siang juga, Pendeta," jawab Fon sembari menggulum senyum tipis. Ia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini dan berniat mengunjugi ruangan Mammon lagi. Entah sejak kapan mengunjungi Mammon di ruangannya sudah menjadi hobi lain bagi Fon selain mempelajari seluruh kertas-kertas laporan mengenai kerajaan, berlatih ilmu beladiri, dan berpedang. Fon juga sudah lupa sudah berapa lama Mammon bekerja sebagai Penyihir Istana—gelar dari Baginda padanya—dan ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa dikatakan dekat dengannya.

Sang Pendeta mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menelusuri Fon dari atas ke bawah seolah mencari-cari sesuatu dalam dirinya.

"Ada apa, Pendeta?" tanya Fon sopan.

Sang Pendeta menarik napas, seolah merasa berat hendak mengatakan hal yang akan disampaikannya. "Yang Mulia, kuharap Anda berhati-hati dengan Penyihir itu," peringatnya. Lidahnya begitu terampil menyembunyikan maksud karena sering bersilat lidah, membuat dahi Fon berkerut kala mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fon hati-hati, ia tahu benar yang tengah dibicarakan sang Pendeta adalah Mammon.

Sang Pendeta tampak mendesah gelisah. "Penyihir itu bisa membahayakan kita semua, Yang Mulia. Sedikit saja Anda lengah, ia akan membawa Anda pada jurang kesesatan."

Fon merasakan kepalanya mendidih, matanya menyipit tak terima. Pendeta ini boleh saja mengatakan hal buruk mengenainya, tapi tidak dengan Alkimiawan Violet itu. "Saya paham betul apa yang Anda khawatirkan, Pendeta," ujarnya menahan amarahnya. "Tapi, saya harap Anda bisa menjaga mulut Anda untuk tak berbicara buruk mengenai Alkimiawan di kerajaan kita, Pendeta. Atau aku akan membuatmu harus berhadapan denganku—dengan empat mata," ancamnya.

Sang Pendeta tampak terperengah namun Fon menarik napas panjang dan menaikkan dagunya. Pendeta itu tampak mengerti dan menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Semoga kau terus dilindungi Tuhan, Yang Mulia," doanya sembari membungkukkan badan dan segera pergi dari hadapan sang Putra Mahkota.

Fon meliriknya dari sudut matanya, kemudian menghela napas berat. Ia kembali melangkah menuju ruang kerja Mammon. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Fon mencapai ruang kerja Alkimiawan—atau mungkin _Penyihir_ —Kerajaan itu. Tanpa permisi, pemuda berkepang itu langsung membuka pintunya dan melenggang masuk.

Apa yang ditemukan Fon sungguh mengejutkan. Mammon tak terbiasa membiarkan ruangannya berantakan, buku-bukunya saja selalu tertata rapi dan ia sama sekali tak membolehkan Fon menyentuh salah satu koleksi bukunya. Namun ruangan itu sekarang berbeda; buku-buku berhamburan di lantai, ranjang ukuran sedang yang cukup sederhana dengan seprai berantakan, bahkan pena dari bulu angsa yang biasa diletakkan Mammon sangat rapi di atas meja tergeletak begitu saja diantara buku-buku yang berhamburan itu.

"Di mana … di mana … di mana—astaga, ke mana benda itu!?" Mammon, yang dalam keadaan seperti merangkak dan memunggungi Fon, terlihat tengah mengacak kembali benda-benda miliknya yang saling bertumpukan di lantai panik. Dari gelagatnya, Fon bisa menangkap alkimiawan itu tengah mencari-cari sesuatu yang cukup berharga—dan suatu hal yang baru bagi Fon bahwa Mammon cukup ceroboh dalam menyimpan barangnya.

Mencoba menahan tawanya, sang Putra Mahkota berdehem pelan. "Ada apa, Mammon?" tanya Fon tiba-tiba, sengaja memecah konsenterasi pemuda violet tersebut.

Mammon kelihatan tersentak, ia berbalik perlahan. Ekspresinya cukup terkejut melihat sosok Fon, dan pemuda berkepang itu bisa melihat kalau keadaan Alkimiawan itu masih cukup berantakan—seperti baru bangun tidur—dengan rambut sebahu yang masih tak tertata rapi. Fon tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi melihat keadaan pemuda mungil itu, ia tergelak keras sampai bahunya berguncang.

"J- jangan tertawa, _muu_!" hardik Mammon dengan pipi setengah merona, malu tertangkap basah masih dalam keadaan berantakan.

"Astaga, aku baru tahu kau bisa menggunakan kata ' _muu_ ' begitu," kata Fon masih sambil tergelak.

"Berhenti tertawa, _muu_! I- itu kebiasaanku sejak kecil! L- lupakan saja!" hardik Mammon masih tak terima, mati-matian ia menahan merah muda yang menjalar di wajahnya.

"Baik, baik, aku tidak tertawa," kata Fon seraya berusaha keras meredakan tawanya.

"Tapi kau masih tertawa!" bentak Mammon tak mau kalah.

Fon tak bisa menahan untuk tak tertawa lagi dan Mammon gagal lagi menahan rasa hangat yang kembali singgah di kedua belah pipinya yang bergambar tato taring berwarna _indigo_. Alkimiawan itu mendecih, kemudian berbalik dan menggerutu, "Aku buang-buang waktu saja. Padahal seharusnya aku mencari benda itu."

"Benda apa?" tanya Fon ingin tahu.

"Putra mahkota sepertimu rasanya tak akan pernah mengetahuinya," sindir Mammon sinis.

"Setidaknya dua orang yang mencari lebih baik ketimbang hanya satu orang," jawab pemuda berkepang itu seraya kembali memamerkan senyum khasnya.

"Tetap tidak yakin," jawab Mammon ketus. "Lagi pula, aku tak yakin kau bisa menemukan bunga lavender cukup banyak, Yang Mulia," tambahnya. Manik violetnya melirik sang Putra Mahkota, rasa percaya diri membanjiri dirinya kala mengatakan hal tersebut.

Namun, kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda berkepang itu justru tak diduga Mammon. "Hanya lavender, kan? Kalau itu saja aku tahu tempatnya," jawab Fon yakin.

Mammon sontak berdiri tegak dari posisinya. "Kau benar-benar tahu tempatnya?" tanyanya dengan mata sedikit melebar.

"Tentu saja," jawab Fon sembari kembali memamerkan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi!? Antar aku ke sa—"

"Tapi, sebelum aku mengantarmu …," Fon memotong, matanya menelusuri Mammon dari atas ke bawah dan ia harus kembali menahan tawanya, "… aku ingin kau membenahi dirimu dulu."

.

.

.

Mammon terpaku menatap pemandangan langka yang jarang sekali dapat dilihatnya, netra violetnya melebar seolah ia tak akan bisa menyelami seluruh keindahan padang lavender di depannya secara keseluruhan jika ia tak membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Di luar dugaan, Mammon sebelumnya mengira kalau Putra Mahkota itu hanya sekedar membohonginya untuk mangkir dari tugas-tugas kerajaannya—bahkan mereka sampai harus mengendap-endap untuk ke luar dari ruang lingkup istana.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Fon sembari mengulas senyum puas. "Dulu, aku sempat kabur setelah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku. Aku juga sudah lama tak ke mari. Bagaimana menurut—"

Mammon sama sekali tak mengacuhkan Fon dan segera berlari menuju hamparan bunga lavender yang seolah tak berbatas tersebut. Fon mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, kemudian tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Mammon yang tak biasanya. Disusulnya pemuda berambut violet tersebut yang kini tengah sibuk memilah beberapa bunga lavender untuk dipetik.

Fon berdiri tepat di sebelah pemuda mungil itu, diperhatikannya setiap detail wajah sang Alkimiawan yang kini tampak sedikit lebih bersemangat dibanding setiap harinya di istana—bahkan hingga memunculkan sebuah senyum tipis yang merekah dibibirnya. Dihitungnya bunga lavender yang telah dipetiknya, kemudian menghirup aroma bunga itu dalam-dalam.

Fon sadar ia terpaku, membeku menatap sosok pemuda mungil di depannya. Sejenak, angin semilir datang dan memainkan rambut Mammon yang kini terekspos karena ia meninggalkan tudung kepalanya di ruangannya. Degup jantung sang Putra Mahkota semakin berpacu cepat, makin lama semakin tak harmonis dan saling berkejaran.

" _Penyihir itu bisa membahayakan kita semua, Yang Mulia. Sedikit saja Anda lengah, ia akan membawa Anda pada jurang kesesatan."_

Fon menarik napas dalam, merasa kembali mendengar suara sang Pendeta yang memperingatinya namun hatinya segera menepis hal tersebut tanpa berpikir panjang. Fon bisa merasakannya, ada hal kasatmata yang tak dapat dijabarkan pemuda berkepang tersebut akan sosok sang Alkimiawan yang kini tampak seperti manusia pada umumnya. Dia tak seperti yang orang-orang tuduhkan, dia bahkan tak tampak seperti para penyihir keji yang ditulis dalam buku-buku.

"Hei, Mammon," panggil Fon setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Hm?" Mammon menoleh, sepertinya juga baru sadar bahwa ia tak sendiri saat itu.

"Tidak …," Fon menggulum senyum tipis, "… entah kenapa, baru saja aku menganggapmu sangat memesona," akunya.

Mammon menyipitkan matanya, mati-matian menahan gejolak dalam dadanya yang kini berdesakan seolah ingin keluar. "Aku tidak pernah senang dikatakan begitu oleh sesama lelaki," katanya seraya membuang muka.

Fon tertawa mendengarnya dan Mammon kembali berfokus— _mencoba berfokus_ —pada bunga ditangannya, mencoba meredam lecutan-lecutan asing yang terasa di dadanya.

 _Aneh._ Mammon membatin. _Aku senang bisa mendengar kata-kata itu dari bibirnya._

.

.

.

"Hei, Mammon,"

"Hm?" Mammon tak mengalihkan kepalanya, tangannya sibuk menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku dengan pena dari bulu angsa berwarna putih.

"Akan kau apakan bunga-bunga lavender yang kemarin?" tanya Fon.

"Akan kuambil minyaknya untuk dijadikan minyak esensial. Kudengar bisa meredakan sakit kepala," jawab Mammon masih acuh tak acuh akan keberadaan sang Putra Mahkota di ruang kerjanya yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya.

"Memang tak ada obat lain selain itu?"

"Ada, tapi prosedur dari bunga lavender ini akan lebih mudah dan tidak memakan efek samping. Kudengar Baginda dan nyaris sepertiga penduduk kota tengah mengalami sakit kepala yang cukup berkepanjangan, jadi kuputuskan untuk memakainya, _muu_."

Fon menahan tawanya tiba-tiba. "Kau memakai itu lagi—kata ' _muu_ ' itu," katanya.

Mammon menghentikan pekerjaannya, kemudian mendelik pemuda berkepang itu dengan rona merah menjalar sempurna di wajahnya. "S- sudah kubilang lupakan! Itu kebiasaanku sejak masih kecil!" bentaknya tak terima.

"Sulit melupakannya, Mammon. Lagi pula itu membuatmu semakin manis."

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MANIS—DAN AKU LAKI-LAKI, _MUU_!"

"Kukira laki-laki atau perempuan bisa terlihat manis secara alami," jawab Fon tenang.

Mammon mendelik kesal, namun segera membuang muka. "Padahal kalau kau mau melupakan soal itu, kurasa aku akan memberitahumu soal alkimia," pancing pemuda mungil itu.

Mata Fon melebar. "Kau serius, Mammon?" tanyanya.

"Hanya jika kau melupakan soal kata ' _muu_ ' itu," desis sang Alkimiawan tajam.

"Baik, akan kulupakan," jawab Fon cepat.

Mammon meneliti detail wajah Putra Mahkota itu sejenak, kemudian menghela napas saat sadar semua itu tak ada gunanya.

"Alkimia," Mammon memulai, pena bulu angsa yang sejak tadi digenggamnya ia letakkan di dalam buku dan ditutupnya buku tersebut, "adalah ilmu untuk menggabungkan satu unsur dengan unsur yang lain, meleburnya, dan merekonstruksinya ulang. Alkimia diambil dari bahasa Arab _al-kimiya_ atau _al-khimiya_ yang dibentuk dari partikel _al-_ dan bahasa Yunani _khumeia_ yang berarti 'mencetak bersama', 'menuangkan bersama', 'melebur', dan lain-lain," jelas sang Alkimiawan dengan posisi duduk memunggungi mejanya dan menatap Fon penuh keseriusan.

"Lalu, caramu membuat api waktu itu?" tanya sang Putra Mahkota ingin tahu.

"Api hanyalah sebuah unsur yang terbentuk dari penggabungan tiga unsur lain; oksigen, panas, dan bahan bakar yang bisa berupa benda padat, benda cair, dan gas. Oksigen bisa ditemui di mana-mana, panas bisa didapatkan dari panas matahari dan suasana Aula yang memang terbilang panas. Selanjutnya, aku memanfaatkan pakaian para petinggi kerajaan itu sebagai bahan bakar dari benda padat," jelas Mammon panjang lebar.

"Kau bisa melakukan itu dengan hal lain?" tanya Fon lagi.

"Dengan bahan bakar gas—seperti ini maksudmu?" Mammon menjentikkan jemarinya, sebuah api kecil pun tercipta di atas jari telunjuknya. Fon meneliti api itu seraya berdecak kagum dan Mammon berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap berkonsenterasi pada api buatannya.

"Lalu, yang kau tulis itu?"

"Hasil risetku tentang obat-obatan dan ilmu alkimia yang sejauh ini sudah kutemukan," jawab Mammon lancar, api yang dibuatnya sengaja ia lenyapkan.

"Mana?" Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dulu, Fon sudah lebih dulu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan meja sang Alkimiawan dan membuka buku tersebut.

"Hei! Jangan sentuh buku i—"

"Bahasa apa ini? Kau benar-benar menulis tentang risetmu atau bermain-main?" tanya Fon heran seraya menunjuk isi buku tersebut yang hanya berupa beberapa gambar yang ditulis dengan rapi.

Mammon menutup buku tersebut kasar. "Semua alkimiawan selalu menggunakan kode untuk menulis risetnya tahu," desisnya seraya mendelik kesal pada si pemuda berkepang.

"Kalau begitu, mau mengajariku cara membacanya?" tanya Fon dengan entengnya.

"… Jangan bercanda," desis Mammon setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Hanya alkimiawan itu sendiri yang tahu arti kode dari hasil risetnya," tambahnya.

"Sayang sekali ya kalau begitu," desah Fon dan mengulas senyum mencurigakan, "padahal kukira aku bisa melupakan soal kata ' _muu_ ' itu. Tapi kalau kau tidak memberitahuku soal kodemu, rasanya aku juga tak bisa melupakannya," ujarnya tanpa bersalah.

"Kau bilang kau akan melupakannya!" protes Mammon tak terima.

"Aku tak bilang aku hanya ingin tahu beberapa hal soal alkimia—aku ingin tahu semuanya," ucap Fon tenang.

Mammon menggerutu. "Baik, baik. Karena kau terlalu tolol, akan kuajari kau kode-kode ini," putus pemuda mungil itu setengah dongkol.

Fon mengembangkan senyum puas. "Jadi, apa yang dimaksud dengan ini?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk sebuah gambar.

"Hm? Ah, itu …"

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut seru, kadang-kadang penjelasan kode-kode itu berganti menjadi debat antar keduanya, namun akhirnya mereka tetap melanjutkan kembali aktivitas mereka yang sempat terhenti.

Dari balik celah pintu ruang kerja Mammon—ruang kerja _Penyihir Istana_ —berdiri sang Pendeta dengan mata menyipit tajam menatap dua punggung lelaki yang kini tengah bercakap-cakap seru.

"Semoga kau terus dilindungi Tuhan dari kesesatan Penyihir itu, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Fon tidak tahu dari mana dan sejak kapan penyakit itu mulai menyebar di daerah kerajaan. Pertama-tama setiap orang yang terjangkit penyakit ini akan mengalami sakit kepala yang diikuti gejala demam, panas dingin, dan lidah memutih. Setelahnya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu munculnya bintik-bintik aneh berwarna hitam di sekujur tubuh si penderita. Pada tahap itu, artinya si penderita sudah tak mungkin terselamatkan dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dewa kematian datang untuk mencabut nyawanya.

Rapat besar digelar secara mendadak begitu penyakit ini semakin menyebar ke berbagai kalangan entah itu bangsawan atau rakyat kelas bawah, kaya atau miski, anak-anak ataupun orang tua. Para penderita mulai jatuh bergelimpangan, bahkan ketika ada salah satu dari mereka yang terinfeksi penyakit ini, keluarganya pun akan membuang muka tak peduli.

Baginda memutuskan untuk berpidato pada rakyatnya agar mereka tidak gegabah dalam menanggapi penyakit ini. Beliau mempertanyakan hal tersebut pada Mammon, namun pemuda berambut violet tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tak mengetahui penyebabnya. Ia bahkan mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya tanpa memperbolehkan siapapun termasuk Fon masuk.

Fon berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju panggung tinggi dari kayu yang didirikan di luar istana, Baginda serta beberapa petinggi telah tiba dan ia dipastikan juga wajib hadir. Begitu tiba, Fon menemukan Perdana Menteri tengah berdiskusi serius dengan Baginda sebelum memberikan pidato, beberapa petinggi terlihat berbisik-bisik penuh intimidasi seraya melirik ke arah Mammon yang tersisihkan di sebuah pojokan terpencil. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Fon segera menghampiri pemuda itu dan bersandar di sebelahnya.

"Kau juga diundang untuk hadir?" tanya Fon.

"Pastinya, kan," Mammon mendengus tanpa menoleh pada pemuda berkepang di sebelahnya. "Kukira kau pasti tahu isu yang merebak di kalangan masyarakat bersamaan dengan penyakit ini, Yang Mulia," tambahnya sinis seraya menarik-narik tudung kepala yang dipakainya hingga menutupi manik violetnya.

Tentu saja, Fon tahu isu yang menjalar dari mulut ke mulut di luar sana. Semua menuduh penyakit maut tersebut disebabkan kalangan kaum gipsi dan praktisi mistis—untuk lebih umumnya, mereka dikenal dengan _Penyihir_. Sasaran utama mereka tentu saja Penyihir Istana yang dipelihara Baginda—siapa lagi kalau bukan Mammon?

"Tapi itu bukan karena kau. Aku tahu itu," ujar Fon membantah isu-isu itu. "Mereka hanya membual karena tak menemukan asal penyakit ini. Jangan khawatir, Baginda akan meredam isu-isu itu," tambahnya.

"Semoga saja, _muu_."

"Putra Mahkota, sudah saatnya," kata Perdana Menteri setengah berteriak.

"Aku akan ke sana!" balas Fon cukup keras. Pemuda itu menoleh pada Mammon yang masih terdiam di posisinya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada sang Alkimiawan. "Ayo," ajaknya.

Mammon menatap tangan Fon yang terulur padanya, matanya mengedip beberapa kali namun rupanya itu bukan mimpi. Sebelah tangannya hendak menyambut tangan itu, namun ia terhenyak akan sebuah fakta yang terlintas di benaknya dan menahan tangannya. Dengan sopan, Mammon membungkuk kecil pada sang Putra Mahkota dan segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan Fon dari sana. Fon tak berkata apapun, kaki-kakinya memilih mengikuti Mammon memasuki panggung dan berdiri di sebelah Baginda.

"Rakyatku," Baginda mulai berpidato, suaranya yang keras meredam seluruh bising yang tercipta dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan seluruh rakyat yang berkumpul, "saat ini, kita tengah berada di tengah-tengah bencana terkutuk. Aku tahu, aku tahu kalau ini sangat meresahkan kita di mana banyak kawan-kawan kita, saudara-saudara kita, dan orang yang kita cintai mati mengenaskan karena wabah maut ini," Baginda menghentikan kalimatnya, mencoba mengambil napas sejenak.

"Tapi," Baginda kembali berbicara, "kita harus tetap tenang dalam menghadapinya. Jangan gegabah dalam menghadapi orang-orang yang telah tertular. Tetap jauhi mereka dan segeralah melapor ke dokter-dokter kota. Aku sudah mengatakan ini pada Penyihir Istana. Dia pasti akan menemukan penyebab dari sinyal maut ini dari kita semua. Dia akan menyelamatkan kita dengan sihirnya."

"Penyihir itu adalah sumber penyakit kutukan ini!" pekik salah seorang wanita dari kerumunan yang senyap. "Penyakit ini adalah kutukan! Sebuah peringatan dari Tuhan akan ketamakan para bangsawan karena memelihara penganut setan di wilayah kerajaan!" tambahnya lagi diikuti koor setuju rakyat yang lain.

"Harap tenang!" teriak Perdana Menteri dengan suara menggelegar, meredam kembali suara-suara rakyat yang pecah.

"Pendeta, apa maksudmu dengan ini?!" hardik salah seorang petinggi istana. "Mereka mengatakan para bangsawan terkutuk dan membual bahwa penyakit ini adalah peringatan Tuhan! Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka di luar sana!?" bentaknya lagi.

Pendeta tampak tenang hari itu. "Yang Mulia Baginda Raja, Putra Mahkota, serta seluruh pembesar istana. Izinkan saya memberi bukti bahwa ini adalah perbuatan para penyihir itu," pintanya seraya merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dan bersampul dari kulit.

 _Malleus Maleficarum—The Hammer of The Witches._

Baik Fon maupun Mammon sontak membelalakkan mata. Buku itu dari judulnya saja sudah jelas-jelas merujuk pada orang-orang yang tertuduhkan sebagai Penyihir.

"Di sini dikatakan," Pendeta mulai membuka buku itu, tak memedulikan ekspresi wajah Fon, Mammon, dan seluruh kaum bangsawan kerajaan di sana, "bahwa kita memiliki alasan logis untuk menentang para Penyihir yang sesat ini dari jalan Tuhan. Selain itu, di sini juga disebutkan hukuman yang pantas untuk ganjaran mereka karena mempelajari ilmu hitam," lanjutnya tenang.

"Yang benar saja!" bantah salah satu petinggi.

"Saya tidak mengada-ada. Para penyihir itu memang makhluk yang mengundang amarah Tuhan—tentu saya tak merujuk pada satu orang saja," sahut sang Pendeta tenang, namun matanya jelas menghujam netra violet Mammon yang tersembunyi di balik tudungnya sengit.

"Benar kata Pendeta!" seru salah satu orang yang ada dalam kerumunan.

"Hukum Penyihir itu sekarang!" pekik suara wanita dengan suara melengking.

"Gantung dia di tiang gantungan!"

"Bakar saja tubuhnya dan berikan abunya pada anjing!"

"Penggal kepalanya untuk meredakan amarah Tuhan!"

Dalam sekejap, suasana langsung ricuh. Rakyat terus menghujam pemuda berambut violet dengan gelar Penyihir Istana—meski kenyataannya ia hanya seorang alkimiawan. Mammon merasakan kakinya goyah, manik violetnya menatap nanar para petinggi istana yang berada satu panggung dengannya dan ia mendapati mereka hanya membeku menatap seluruh desakan rakyat. Dalam sekejap, sang Alkimiawan merasa dirinya dipenuhi amarah dan rasa terkhianati yang beraduk menjadi satu sehingga ia mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"DIAM!"

Sorakan riuh rakyat mendadak berhenti. Para petinggi kerajaan—bahkan juga Baginda—dan rakyat mengalihkan perhatian meraka, menatap orang yang telah menghentikan keriuhan yang terjadi. Mammon mengangkat wajahnya tak percaya, matanya berkedip beberapa saat memastikan apa ia bermimpi atau tidak.

Fon berdiri tegak di atas panggung, netra karamelnya menghujam setiap manusia yang ada di kerumunan tersebut tajam. Amarahnya berada di ubun-ubun, dadanya bergejolak, dan gigi-giginya saling bergemelutuk menahan emosi. Pemuda berkepang itu menarik napas dalam, mencoba menahan amarahnya yang sudah berada di ambang batas.

"Saya rasa," Fon buka suara, nadanya terdengar penuh penekanan, "bukan hal yang sepenuhnya benar langsung menghukum _alkimiawan_ kita hanya berdasarkan pada kesaksian sebuah buku," ujarnya mantap.

"Menurut saya, orang yang benar-benar menguasai ilmu pengetahuan di abad ini tidak lain adalah _alkimiawan_ kita. Menghukumnya sama saja dengan memutus harapan kita. Dia pasti bisa menemukan sumber penyakit ini dan mencari penawarnya. Dia satu-satunya harapan terakhir kita, seperti kata Baginda. Saya sama sekali tak setuju menghukumnya," lanjut Fon lagi.

Suasana mendadak senyap, terdengar bisik-bisik dari kerumunan rakyat, namun Fon tahu ia harus memenangkan suara mereka hari ini, _saat ini_.

"Apa yang membuat Anda begitu yakin, Putra Mahkota?" tanya sang Pendeta setelah ikut terdiam seraya menatap sengit pemuda berkepang itu.

Fon menatap orang itu tanpa ragu, dagunya ia angkat tinggi, menunjukkan kesombongan serta percaya diri. "Pendeta, seingatku, yang menyembuhkan gejala sakit kepala Baginda serta sepertiga penduduk kita adalah minyak esensial yang terbuat dari bunga lavender buatan _alkimiawan_ kita yang kau juluki Penyihir, bukan dari buku tebal bersampul kulit yang baru saja kau tunjukkan pada kami," jawabnya seraya membalas tatapan sang Pendeta dengan berani.

Sang Pendeta terperengah dan berniat buka suara, namun Baginda telah lebih dulu berdehem dan berkata, "Seperti kata Putraku, Penyihir Istana pastilah akan menemukan penawarnya. Ia adalah satu-satunya harapan kita. Saya harap rakyat tetap tenang dan menunggu. Dengan ini, saya, Raja kalian, undur diri," katanya. Ia berbalik dan melenggang turun dari panggung diikuti Perdana Menteri dan seluruh petinggi kerajaan. Sang Pendeta tak banyak bicara dan ikut turun dari panggung.

Fon menatapnya puas, dalam hati ia bersyukur sebanyak-banyaknya. Dibaliknya tubuhnya, menemukan Mammon yang masih terdiam di posisinya, membeku seperti sebuah patung. Namun, dari tempatnya berdiri, Fon dapat melihat netra violet pemuda mungil tersebut telah tergenang air mata yang sedetik kemudian jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan membasahi pipinya yang bergambar tato taring berwarna _indigo_.

Alkimiawan itu menangis tanpa suara di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Mammon menghempaskan punggungnya ke dinding lorong istana yang jarang dilewati para pelayan. Tubuhnya merosot dan ia jatuh dalam keadaan terduduk dengan rambut violet sebahu berantakan. Pikirannya melayang pada pagi tadi di panggung, mengenang kembali ke saat-saat paling menegangkan dalam hidupnya.

" _Seingatku, yang menyembuhkan gejala sakit kepala Baginda serta sepertiga penduduk kita adalah minyak esensial yang terbuat dari bunga lavender buatan alkimiawan kita yang kau juluki Penyihir, bukan dari buku tebal bersampul kulit yang baru saja kau tunjukkan pada kami."_

Kembali, degup jantung pemuda mungil itu meledak-ledak dalam dadanya, saling berlarian. Ada desakan asing yang menghimpit dadanya, membuat matanya kembali memanas dan bersiap menumpahkan air matanya lagi namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga.

Tidak pernah ada yang membelanya atau berdiri di depan untuk melindunginya, setiap saat dan setiap waktu ia harus siap membela dirinya di mana pun. Ia sadar bahwa ia berada di kalangan minoritas berotak, namun orang-orang tolol tak berakal sehat kini menjadi golongan mayoritas dan mendesaknya yang berada dalam posisi orang-orang yang tersisihkan. Ia sudah lama sendirian—dan tiba-tiba saja ada yang bersedia melakukan pembelaan untuknya.

"Mammon! Di sini kau rupanya …." Suara itu begitu familiar di telinga Mammon. pemuda mungil itu menolehkan kepalanya yang terasa berat dan menemukan Fon yang berlari ke arahnya. Pemuda berkepang itu tersenyum padanya, membuat dada sang Alkimiawan kembali merasa dialiri aliran darah mendidih yang hangat.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Kukira kau ada di ruang kerjamu—tadi aku ke sana mencarimu," kata Fon seraya mengambil posisi di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Apa pedulimu kalau aku tak ada di sana …," desis Mammon.

Dahi Fon berkerut. "Tentu saja aku khawatir. Beberapa orang-orang di dalam istana menginginkan pengadilan untukmu. Kalau kau berkeliaran—"

"Matipun aku juga sudah tak peduli," potong Mammon tanpa semangat berdebat.

Fon tersentak, diamatinya wajah pemuda itu dan berbisik lirih, "Jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Memang kenapa? Kau dengar apa kata mereka kan? Cepat atau lambat, Pendeta akan menemukan cara mengirimku ke tiang gantungan," Mammon terdiam sejenak, "kau hanya akan memperpanjang umurku, bukan menyelamatkannya," lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari cara lain," janji pemuda berkepang itu seraya menggenggam tangan Mammon secara refleks dan membuat Mammon langsung terhenyak.

"A- apa yang kau—"

"Aku ingin kau hidup, Mammon," Fon memotong ucapan sang Alkimiawan cepat, tangannya yang menggenggam tangan pemuda berambut sebahu itu semakin mengerat. "Aku ingin kau hidup. Aku … aku tahu ini tak masuk akal, tapi jika kau tidak pernah diseret ke Aula Istana dan diangkat menjadi Penyihir Istana, hidupku tak akan seperti ini," sambungnya serius.

Mammon mengamati wajah Putra Mahkota yang tengah menatapnya serius namun segera membuang wajahnya ke arah lain dan berkilah dari lecutan asing yang bergejolak di dadanya. "Maksudmu, hidupmu tak akan sesial ini, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya setengah berbisik lirih.

"Bukan," jawab Fon sembari meremas lembut tangan Mammon yang ada dalam genggamannya. "Hidupku pasti akan sangat datar jika kau tidak muncul dalam hidupku," lanjutnya.

"Anda ingin menghibur saya, Yang Mulia?" tanya Mammon sinis.

"Apa yang membuatmu tak memercayaiku?" Fon balas bertanya, ditatapnya netra violet Mammon dalam, ekspresinya terluka. Mammon tak menjawab, namun juga tak bergerak menoleh pada sang Putra Mahkota. Fon menghela napas sejenak, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terputus.

"Aku … sejak kau tiba di sini, sejak kau hadir dalam hidupku, aku sudah lama tak tahan pada kehidupan istana," Fon kembali meremas tangan sang Alkimiawan penuh kasih, matanya melayang mengenang masa lalu, "sejak mengenalmu, aku selalu ingin tahu segala hal tentangmu. Aku mencari-cari, berusaha mendekatimu seperti orang bodoh namun aku sudah tak peduli. Semenjak mengenalmu, aku belajar banyak hal. Aku mulai merasa kau adalah orang berharga dalam hidupku, sosokmu tak lenyap dari pikiranku meski aku tengah bermimpi sekalipun …," Fon menarik napas sejenak, "… aku takut kau akan lenyap ke tempat di mana aku tak bisa meraihmu," bisiknya.

Mammon membisu, manik violetnya sejenak melirik Fon, namun ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain. Fon memandangi tangan sang Alkimiawan yang lebih mungil darinya, merasakan tangan itu begitu hangat dalam genggaman tangannya. Fon menarik sang Alkimiawan hingga pemuda mungil itu tersentak, kemudian merengkuhnya dalam dekapannya erat. Dihirupnya aroma pemuda berambut violet itu dalam, menikmati debaran jantungnya bertemu dengan debar jantung Mammon yang sama-sama berdetum tak menentu.

"Aku selalu bermimpi bisa mendekapmu, Mammon," bisik Fon lembut, suaranya seperti desiran angin semilir. "Di manapun aku berada, aku selalu berharap sosokmu juga hadir di tempat yang sama," lanjutnya.

"Cukup …," Mammon berbisik lirih, ia takut terseret lebih jauh, takut jika sedikit saja ia berharap dan harapan itu akan lenyap seperti debu.

"Aku marah pada orang-orang itu," Fon tak memedulikan lirihan itu dan tetap melanjutkan, "mereka tak tahu apapun tentangmu, tapi menuntut keras akan nyawamu. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk marah dan juga takut kau akan direnggut dariku."

"Hentikan …." Mammon merasakan suaranya semakin serak. Ia ketakutan; takut terlalu berharap banyak, takut jatuh terlalu keras karena berharap, _takut_ , _takut_ —meski hatinya berkilah dan berusaha membujuknya untuk menerima hal yang selalu didustainya.

"Aku ingin melindungimu, bahkan meski Pendeta dan orang-orang itu akan menentangnya. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu," bisik sang Putra Mahkota.

"Diam …." Mammon menggigit bibir bawahnya, perasaan dan akal sehat dalam dirinya saling berdesakan. Ia ingin mengakui, namun juga takut mengakuinya.

Fon menghirup aroma sang Alkimiawan yang berada dalam pelukannya, gejolak di dadanya semakin bergelora, getaran halus di jantungnya semakin meliar namun ia menikmatinya. Perasaan dalam dadanya telah melunjak tinggi dan ia tahu ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Didekatkannya bibirnya ke daun telinga pemuda mungil tersebut, kemudian berbisik lembut pada orang terkasih yang namanya telah terpatri dalam hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Fon seraya mengulas senyum lembut khas dirinya.

Mammon melebarkan matanya, denyut nadinya semakin tak harmonis. Itu hanya dua kata, demi semesta! Namun ia nyaris kehilangan akal sehat karenanya.

Tanpa diduga, sang Alkimiawan mendorong pemuda berkepang itu hingga dekapan mereka terlepas. Fon menatap pemuda mungil itu dengan dahi berkerut sementara Mammon tetap bisu dan menunduk.

"Mammon?"

"… Ini tidak benar," desis Alkimiawan itu lirih. "Ini tidak benar, Yang Mulia," ulangnya lagi.

"Apa yang—"

"Kau tidak bisa mencintaiku. Seorang alkimiawan dilarang jatuh cinta," potong Mammon masih dengan menunduk, suaranya berdesis lirih.

Fon diam, ditatapnya wajah pemuda mungil itu lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya mengecup dahi sang Alkimiawan lembut. Mammon kembali terperengah, tak percaya pada tindakan yang diambil pemuda ini. Cukup lama keduanya membisu, sama-sama tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Fon kembali menarik dirinya, melepaskan kecupan hangatnya di dahi pemuda mungil yang sudah lama memerangkapnya, kemudian diulurkannya tangannya pada pemuda itu.

"Raih tanganku," titah sang Putra Mahkota lembut.

"Apa yang—"

"Kenapa kau terus menahan perasaanmu?" potong Fon, matanya menatap dalam netra violet sang Alkimiawan. "Sekali ini saja, Mammon, jujurlah padaku. Lupakan teori alkimiawanmu atau apapun itu. Hanya ada aku di depanmu, jangan pikirkan hal selain orang yang tengah mengulurkan tangan padamu sekarang. Jujurlah, jika kau benar-benar menginginkanku, raih tanganku."

Mammon membeku, ditatapnya wajah Fon dan tangan yang terulur padanya bergantian. Lecutan-lecutan asing itu kembali menerpanya, membawanya pada dilema. Ia ingin meraih, namun ragu. Fon masih mengulurkan tangannya, menatap pemuda mungil itu dengan tatapan yang dalam. Mammon meneguk salivanya, kemudian mengangkat tangannya, mencoba meraih tangan itu. Fon menunggu, tak bergerak meski hanya satu inci.

Tangan Mammon bergerak lambat, berkali-kali ia menarik tangannya meski kenyataannya tangannya sudah berada dalam jarak terdekat tangan Fon. Ia tak ingin egois menguasainya, ia tak ingin jatuh ke dalam luka, namun ia juga tak ingin berdusta.

Mammon kembali meneguk ludah, desakan perasaan menggedor pertahanan akal sehatnya yang terakhir. Diraihnya tangan itu seraya menggenggamnya erat, masa bodoh ia dikatakan egois, ia sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

Fon mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, kemudian menarik tangan itu dan dalam sekejap mencium bibir sang Alkimiawan dalam. Tak ada penolakan, tak ada paksaan, semua dilakukan semata karena keinginan. Pagutan bibir itu semakin lama semakin dalam, lidah keduanya bertemu, kemudian saling mengait mesra satu sama lain. Mammon melenguh, wajahnya memerah, dan saliva turun dari sudut bibirnya.

Ciuman panas itu berakhir, menyisakan sebuah benang tipis dari saliva yang menyambungkan kedua bibir mereka. Tangan Fon bergerak dan kembali merengkuh pemuda itu dalam pelukannya, saling berbagi kehangatan.

"Mammon,"

"Apa?"

Fon meneguk ludah, desakan gairah dalam dadanya berkobar seperti api kala ia menatap wajah pemuda yang tengah didekapnya. "Bisa aku memintamu menghangatkan ranjangku malam ini?" tanyanya dengan berbisik.

Mammon membisu sejenak. "Kau bisa ternoda jika ada _Penyihir_ yang tidur di ranjangmu, Yang Mulia," balasnya.

"Kenapa?" Fon mengecup bibir sang Alkimiawan singkat. "Tidur dengan orang yang kau cintai bukanlah sebuah dosa." Ia berkilah.

"Aku seorang _Penyihir_. Akulah perwujudan dosa itu sendiri," Mammon menggulum senyum pahit. "Kau akan masuk jurang neraka jika tetap menginginkanku, Yang Mulia," lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita melompat bersama ke jurang itu," bisik pemuda berkepang itu dengan nada rendah. Disambarnya lagi bibir merah muda yang sudah lama menggodanya, mencicipi lagi rasa yang lebih manis dari gula dan tak lama kembali melepaskannya.

Mammon menatap nanar pemuda berkepang di depannya, jantungnya meledak-ledak dalam dadanya. Gairah ikut melenyapkan kewarasannya, ia merasakan dirinya lemah tak berdaya dalam dekapan pemuda itu, tak kuasa menolak tawaran semanis madu meski tahu ia hanya akan menjebloskan dirinya ke dalam nafsu.

"Sesuai titahmu, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Derit ranjang kembali bergema dalam kamar itu, di atas kasur sederhana yang cukup menampung dua orang terlihat dua tubuh saling memadu kasih dengan penuh cinta. Pakaian mereka tercecer sembarangan di atas dinginnya lantai, keduanya sama sekali tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Kulit bertemu kulit, tak ada dusta yang ditampilkan keduanya.

Tangan mereka saling menggenggam, berbagi kekuatan dan kehangatan. Lidah sang Putra Mahkota menyusuri dada pemuda yang tengah dicumbunya, membuat pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu mendesah terbawa hasrat. Lidah itu kembali turun ke bawah, menyusuri tubuh ramping berbalut kulit seputih susu yang tak pernah terjamah siapapun sebelumnya, meninggalkan jejak saliva di atasnya. Alkimiawan itu kembali mengerang merdu dan tubuh rampingnya menggeliat erotis, cinta dan nafsu bergerumul menjadi satu, ia hanya berpikir meraih kenikmatan bersama dengan pemuda yang ia cinta.

Lidah itu menyentuh paha si pemuda violet, membuat sang Alkimiawan kembali mendesah panjang penuh kenikmatan. Sang Putra Mahkota membawa lidahnya menyapu daerah kejantanan pemuda mungil itu dan desah panjang merdu kembali terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Pemuda berkepang itu menggulum alat vital pemuda yang tengah dijamahnya rakus, kemudian memainkan benda itu dalam mulutnya. Pemuda di bawahnya mengerang penuh hasrat, air mata nafsu menggenangi manik violetnya, kewarasannya lenyap tak berbekas.

" _Ahn_ … sudah … hentikan— _ahhn_ … Yang Mulia—"

"Fon." Pemuda itu melepaskan kejantanan si pemuda mungil, kemudian menyambar bibir mungil yang entah sudah berapa kali dikecupnya malam itu. "Panggil namaku, Mammon," bisik sang Putra Mahkota dengan nada seduktif di depan telinga pemuda violet tersebut. Pemuda berkepang itu tak menunggu, ia memasuki liang surga sang Alkimiawan dengan miliknya, menghasilkan desah panjang yang juga bercampur jeritan.

" _Hiyah_ … sudah … Yang Mulia …." Sang Alkimiawan kembali mengerang panjang, tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram tangan pemuda bermanik karamel yang bersetubuh dengannya, melampiaskan sakit yang dirasakan di bagian bawahnya. Pemuda berkepang itu tak menanggapi, dirinya sibuk mendorong batang kejantanannya semakin dalam memasuki lubang pemuda mungil itu.

" _Ahhn_ … Fon … kumohon— _ahhn_ … Fon …."

"Seperti itu." Pemuda berkepang tersebut kembali mencium bibir si pemuda mungil, kemudian mengaduk isi dalam rongga hangat itu dan membiarkan bibir mereka disambungkan sebuah saliva tipis. "Panggil namaku seperti itu," bisiknya lagi merdu.

Alkimiawan itu kembali mendesahkan nama pemuda yang menggagahinya, menambah desakan gairah yang melingkupi mereka. Mereka sudah sinting—mereka tahu itu. Di luar sana, banyak orang yang menginginkan nyawa Alkimiawan yang paling dikasihi sang Putra Mahkota dan mencari cara bagaimana melenyapkannya, namun mereka menulikan telinga mereka dari semua itu dan sibuk memadu kasih di atas ranjang sebuah kamar tak terpakai di istana. Seharusnya, orang yang paling dikasihi seorang Putra Mahkota akan bercinta di atas kasur empuk nan mewah si pemuda berkepang, namun mereka tak ambil pusing dengan semua itu.

Pemuda violet itu mendesah nikmat kala berhasil mencapai klimaksnya bersamaan dengan pemuda yang menyetubuhinya, merasakan semburan benih-benih kehidupan milik sang Putra Mahkota dalam dirinya. Ditatapnya pemuda berkepang yang tengah mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam dirinya dengan manik violet yang masih tergenang air mata dan mata setengah sayu, tak pernah ia sadar pemuda berkepang itu begitu tampan dan mampu membawanya mencapai nirwana dunia hingga malam ini.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik pemuda violet tersebut pelan, namun terdengar amat merdu dalam pendengaran sang Putra Mahkota.

Pemuda bermanik karamel itu kembali mencium bibir pemuda yang dikasihinya, begitu lembut dan penuh kasih. Dilepaskannya pagutan bibir itu, kemudian menggulum senyum lembut pada pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balasnya penuh kasih.

Alkimiawan itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Sang Putra Mahkota mendekap si pemuda mungil dalam pelukannya, kemudian mengambil selimut yang ikut bergerumul bersama dengan pakaian mereka dan menyelimuti dirinya dan pemuda yang baru saja diklaim sebagai miliknya seorang.

Malam itu, mereka tertidur saling berbagi kehangatan dari udara malam yang menusuk.

.

.

.

Mammon merasakan sinar sang surya yang menyilaukan mengganggu tidurnya. Dibukanya kedua netra violetnya, merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya terlebih di bagian selangkangannya. Ia meringis menahan sakit, kepalanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya seperti menempel dengan kasur. Sekeping ingatan tentang malam yang panas membuat dirinya sadar sepenuhnya bahwa semalam ia telah melakukan hal terlarang dengan sang Putra Mahkota. Sang Alkimiawan berbalik, matanya melebar begitu menemukan sosok orang yang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya semalam.

Sang Putra Mahkota, Fon.

Fon menatap pemuda mungil itu dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Dielusnya rambut violet sebahu pemuda itu lembut, senyumnya melebar kala mengingat hal yang mereka lakukan semalam.

"Selamat pagi," sapa sang Putra Mahkota lembut.

Mammon menatapnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku ingin mengamati wajahmu." Tangan kekar sang Putra Mahkota kembali memilin rambut sebahu pemuda yang dikasihinya, merasakan rambut itu telah dirawat dengan baik oleh pemiliknya.

Mammon mendengus mendengarnya. "Sudah berapa kali?" tanyanya seraya menatap objek lain.

"Apanya?"

"Berapa kali kau tidur dengan gadis-gadis itu seperti ini?" ulang sang Alkimiawan.

Tangan Fon berhenti memainkan rambut Mammon, kemudian ganti mengelus pipi pemuda violet tersebut. "Kau yang pertama," jawabnya pendek.

"Tak perlu menutupi," kilah Mammon seraya memejamkan mata. "Kau sangat lihai semalam," tambahnya dengan nada mengejek meski ekspresinya justru memperlihatkan ia terluka kala membayangkan Fon melakukan hal semalam dengan orang selain dirinya.

Alih-alih tersinggung, Fon justru menggulum kembali senyum yang sempat lenyap dari bibirnya. "Kau mau mengatakan aku berpengalaman dalam bercinta?" tanyanya seraya tertawa.

"M- mana mungkin, _m- muu_!"

"Aku tidak berbohong," Fon menyangga dagu si pemuda mungil, memaksa agar netra violet pemuda itu bertubrukan dengan manik karamelnya. "Aku baru pertama melakukannya. Semalam, denganmu," ulangnya lagi.

"Baru kau orang yang menghancurkan kewarasanku sampai aku begitu sinting karena menginginkanmu seutuhnya," lanjut Fon dengan berbisik, tak memberi pemuda mungil itu kesempatan bicara. Ia kembali mendapati dirinya terhanyut pada netra violet pemuda mungil itu yang memesona, persis ketika ia baru pertama bertatap muka dengannya, bahkan sekarang jauh lebih dalam.

Mammon tak menjawab, ia membeku karena tatapan yang dilancarkan mata karamel pemuda yang berbaring disebelahnya. Mata itu begitu tajam, namun lembut di saat bersamaan. Tatapannya yang teduh memberi ketenangan dan kehangatan, Mammon harus mengaku ia telah terhipnotis tatapan pemuda itu.

"Mammon, bisa aku berjanji padamu?" tanya Fon seraya meraih tangan sang Alkimiawan yang mungil dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Janji apa, _muu_?"

Fon kembali memamerkan senyumnya. "Begitu masalah ini selesai dan aku naik takhta …," Fon sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, lalu membiarkan tangan yang sebelumnya menyangga dagu pemuda yang dikasihinya mengelus pipi si pemuda, "… aku ingin kau mendampingiku di atas takhta dan duduk di sebelahku—sebagai _istri_ ku," lanjutnya mantap.

Mammon terdiam, matanya melebar. "Kau gila," semburnya pertama kali.

Fon tersenyum lembut. "Sudah sepatutnya," jawabnya yakin.

"Kau baru saja meminta _Penyihir_ laki-laki untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu."

"Aku tahu." Fon masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Kau akan dimaki, dicaci—seluruh dunia akan mengutukmu dan gereja tak akan tinggal diam." Mammon masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ya, itu pasti."

"Kau akan digulingkan rakyat."

"Itu bisa saja terjadi."

Mammon kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku … aku tak akan memberimu kebahagiaan," bisiknya lirih.

"Dari mana kau menyimpulkan itu?" tanya Fon seraya meremas lembut tangan Mammon dalam genggamannya, ia kembali terpukau pada setiap jemari mungil nan lentik milik pemuda mungil tersebut yang terselip di setiap sela jemarinya.

"Aku … kau tahu, kan." Mammon balas meremas tangan yang menggenggamnya resah. "Aku hanya akan membawamu pada kehancuran. Aku bahkan tak bisa memberimu keturunan. Kau harus memikirkan lagi tentang janjimu padaku, Yang Mulia."

"Fon." Sang Putra Mahkota membetulkan. "Aku sudah memintamu memanggil namaku."

Mammon semakin resah. "Saya tak bisa, Yang Mu—"

Fon kembali mencium bibir pemuda mungil tersebut cepat, kemudian menggulumnya penuh kasih, dan melepaskannya tak lama kemudian.

"Kalau kau tetap memanggilku seperti itu, aku akan menciummu lagi," ancam pemuda berkepang itu.

Mammon memalingkan pandangannya. "Yang Mulia, dengar, kita tak bisa diam saja di sini. Banyak pekerjaan yang—"

Fon menyambar bibir itu entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, kembali mengecap rasa manis yang kini sudah digilainya. Mammon tak dapat melawannya, bingung harus bersikap apa. Pagutan bibir mereka pun terlepas, masing-masing saling mengisi paru-paru dengan oksigen.

"Kalau masih memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, kali ini akan kupaksa kau bercinta denganku sekarang," ancam pemuda berkepang itu.

Manik violet Mammon menatap sang Putra Mahkota sayu, air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih.

"Apanya?" Fon balas bertanya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa sampai seperti itu kau bertekad membuatku menjadi milikmu?" tanya Mammon lagi.

Fon kembali menggulum senyumnya, kemudian mengecup punggung tangan pemuda penuh kasih. "Karena aku tak tahu lagi cara agar kau tak lenyap dari hadapanku," jawabnya.

"Aku ingin melindungimu, aku ingin bersamamu—aku punya banyak daftar yang ingin kulakukan berdua denganmu, tak peduli apa kata orang lain di luar sana," Fon terdiam, mengambil napas sejenak dan berbisik. "Biarkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya, Mammon. Setidaknya, sampai aku naik takhta," pintanya.

Merasa dirinya telah kalah, sang Alkimiawan tersenyum tipis. "Sampai kau naik takhta," ulangnya.

Fon tersenyum, kemudian kembali mengecup punggung tangan itu lembut. "Nah, seperti katamu, kita punya banyak pekerjaan," Fon bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk, tak peduli dirinya masih tak berpakaian. "Baginda hanya memberimu waktu seminggu untuk menemukan asal penyakit maut itu. Bukannya aku tak percaya padamu, tapi kita tak punya waktu bermalas-malasan. Kau tidak bisa jadi _istri_ ku kalau tak menemukan asal penyakit itu," lanjutnya panjang lebar dengan senyum khas masih terkembang di bibirnya.

Mammon mendengus, namun bibirnya tetap membentuk senyum tipis. "Aku tahu, aku tahu."

.

.

.

"Baginda," Mammon membungkuk hormat pada sosok paling berkuasa yang duduk di singgasananya, "saya rasa, saya sudah berhasil menemukan penyebab penyakit maut tersebut," lanjutnya mantap.

Rakyat yang berkumpul di depan panggung buatan itu tampak terperengah, bisik-bisik terdengar di mana-mana dan nyaris semuanya meragukan hasil yang didapat sang Alkimiawan— _Penyihir Istana_. Ini baru lima hari semenjak pidato Baginda di panggung yang sama dan pemuda mungil tersebut sudah berhasil menemukan apa penyebabnya? Sihir macam apa yang digunakannya?

Mammon acuh tak acuh pada setiap bisik-bisik rakyat yang mencapai telinganya, tanpa ragu dibukanya gulungan berisi ringkasan semua risetnya selama berhari-hari sampai ia kurang makan dan tidur di depan Baginda dan seluruh petinggi istana—Fon dan Pendeta pun juga hadir di sana.

"Baginda, ini adalah hasil riset saya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Riset ini pun juga diikuti laporan-laporan yang ada dalam dokumen kerajaan. Saya telah mengecek sendiri semua yang tertera dalam setiap informasi dan mengunjungi beberapa tabib yang pernah melihat sendiri orang-orang yang terkena wabah mematikan ini," jelas Mammon seraya mengambil napas sejenak.

"Penyakit maut ini tidak lain adalah wabah pes dan dibawa oleh bakteri. Saya memang belum mengidentifikasi bakteri tersebut, tapi silakan Baginda melihat sendiri hasil riset ini," ujar Mammon seraya menyerahkan gulungannya dan membungkuk kecil pada Baginda.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Fon mengirim selamat atas keberhasilannya. Mammon meliriknya sekilas, namun segera membuang muka dengan rona merah bersarang di kedua belah pipinya. Fon tersenyum lebar, menahan tawa yang nyaris saja meluncur dari bibirnya. Pendeta tampak diam saja, namun ia mengamati sosok pemuda berambut violet tersebut seolah mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Aku paham," ucap Baginda setelah cukup lama menekuni gulungan tersebut. "Sudah kuduga kau memang hebat," pujinya.

"Sebuah kehormatan tersendiri bagi saya, Yang Mulia," ucap Mammon seraya membungkuk hormat sejenak dan menyelipkan sebagian helaian rambutnya yang jatuh ke belakang telinganya …

… yang membuat sebuah kesalahan besar.

"ITU DIA! TAHAN DIA PENGAWAL!" teriak sang Pendeta keras.

Seluruh petinggi istana terhenyak, namun beberapa pengawal sudah lebih dulu menghalangi tubuh mereka. Dua pengawal yang ada di dekat Baginda segera menarik pedang mereka dan menyilangkannya di udara, membuat penghalang bagi Mammon untuk mendekat. Dua pengawal lain berlari dengan cepat ke arah sang Alkimiawan, kemudian salah satu mengunci pergerakannya dengan mengikat kedua tangan pemuda mungil tersebut di belakang dan seorang lagi menodongkan pedang terhunus yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti lehernya.

"Mammon!" Fon bergerak maju, namun dua pengawal sudah lebih dulu menahannya mendekat.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku! Apa kalian tuli!?"

"Yang Mulia, harap tenangkan diri Anda," ujar sang Pendeta seraya membungkuk kecil di depan Fon.

"Apa maksud Anda melakukan ini, Pendeta?! Anda bermaksud berkhianat pada Baginda!?" bentak Fon gusar.

Sang Pendeta menggeleng. "Sama sekali tak pernah terbesit keinginan dalam diri saya untuk berkhianat pada Baginda dan Anda, Putra Mahkota," jawabnya tenang.

"Lantas apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentak Fon lagi.

"Saya punya urusan—dengan Penyihir itu," jawab sang Pendeta sembari membalikkan badan dan menatap Mammon dengan puas. Tanpa menunggu Fon, sang Pendeta berjalan santai ke arah sang Alkimiawan, tangannya merogoh saku pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Sudah saya duga kau begitu licik, Penyihir," desis sang Pendeta sembari mendelik Mammon.

"Apa maksudmu, huh? Kau sudah kehabisan akal untuk menjebloskanku ke dalam gerbang kematian?" balas Mammon dengan berani.

Sang Pendeta menyeringai kecil. "Tidak. Justru Dewa Kematian itu yang datang padamu dengan sendirinya—bersamaan dengan tibanya kebenaran," jawabnya tenang.

Sang Pendeta mengangguk pada dua pengawal yang menjaga sang Penyihir Istana. Dua pengawal itu balas mengangguk kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dan membiarkan sang Pendeta berhadapan dengan pemuda violet tersebut. Mammon bersiaga, merasakan hawa tak mengenakkan dari seringai kecil sang Pendeta.

"Saudara-saudara, lihatlah ini!" Sang Pendeta menarik Mammon hingga berdiri, kemudian menurunkan lengan baju sang Alkimiawan di bagian bahu. Setiap orang terperengah, Fon membelalakkan matanya, Mammon menahan napasnya, dan Pendeta kembali menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Bercak merah yang cukup banyak terlihat di bahu sang Alkimiawan.

"ITU TANDA PERJANJIAN DENGAN IBLIS!" pekik salah seorang wanita dari kerumunan tersebut. Wajah Mammon memucat, Fon meneteskan keringat dingin.

"Dia telah mengkhianati kepercayaan Baginda, Putra Mahkota, dan seluruh harapan kita! Dia telah mengikat perjanjian dengan iblis!" teriak Pendeta menambahkan.

"Penyihir tak tahu diri! Gantung dia sekarang!" pekik salah satu orang dari kerumunan rakyat.

"Hukum dia sekarang, Pendeta!"

"Penggal kepalanya karena mengkhianati kerajaan!"

Pendeta mengangkat tangannya, menenangkan rakyat yang tampak ricuh. "Aku akan memberikan pengadilan pada Penyihir ini sekarang juga," katanya tenang. Dilemparnya sang Alkimiawan hingga tubuhnya terbanting di lantai kayu, Mammon meringis menahan sakit. Sang Pendeta berjalan ke arah pemuda mungil itu terbaring, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah jarum dari sakunya.

"Semoga Tuhan memberi pengampunan padamu, Penyihir," doa sang Pendeta. Tangannya dengan menghujam lengannya di udara dan …

— _ **JLEB!**_

… jarum itu menusuk sebuah bercak merah yang berada di bahu Mammon dalam.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!" Mammon menjerit nyaring, suaranya terdengar hingga membelah langit dan tubuhnya menggeliat menahan sakit. Fon berdiri mematung di tempatnya, sorakan riuh rakyat tak terdengar oleh telinganya kecuali jeritan sakit sang Alkimiawan.

Hati sang Putra Mahkota hancur kala melihat tindak penghukuman itu di depan matanya.

"Masih ada lagi!" teriak sang Pendeta seraya mengeluarkan sebuah jarum dari sakunya. Kembali ditusuknya sebuah bercak merah yang ada dan jeritan sang Alkimiawan kembali membelah dirgantara.

"Berikan pengadilan pada penyihir itu!"

"Mati saja kau di sana!"

"Puji Tuhan!"

"Harap simpan suara Anda, Saudara-saudara!" teriak sang Pendeta dengan wajah sumringah seraya memperlihatkan sebuah jarum lagi dan rakyat kembali bersorak gembira.

 _Tidak … hentikan …_

"AAAAAARRGGGHH!" Mammon kembali memekik nyaring, Fon bisa melihat netra violetnya tergenang air mata.

 _Jangan lukai dia lagi …_

"Rasakan itu Penyihir!"

"Kembalikan suamiku!"

"Kau berkomplot dengan iblis demi menjatuhkan kerajaan! Ini balasan untukmu!"

 _Kalian salah …_

"Saudara-saudara! Mari kita berikan hukuman pada penyihir ini!" teriak sang Pendeta lagi.

 _Cukup …!_

"AAAARRGGGGGHHHHH!" Mammon kembali memekik nyaring, nyaris seperti melolong tak berdaya.

 _HENTIKAN!_

"HENTI—"

" **BERHENTI!"**

Teriakan menggelegar dengan suara berat itu menghentikan aksi sang Pendeta dan sorakan riuh rakyat. Fon menghentikan teriakannya dan berdiri mematung, matanya menatap tak percaya sosok itu. Mammon bersusah payah mendongakkan kepalanya demi melihat sosok yang menghentikan aksi brutal pada dirinya, manik violetnya sedikit terhalang poni serta air matanya, namun ia masih dapat mengenali sosok tersebut.

Baginda Raja berdiri dari singgasananya, kedua pengawal yang menghalangi jalannya tampak sedikit terkejut. Baginda melayangkan tatapan sengit pada mereka, dan dua pengawal itu kembali menyarungkan pedang mereka ragu-ragu.

"Saya tahu, kalian semua pasti masih membenci Penyihir Istana," Baginda buka suara. Ia berjalan ke tengah-tengah panggung di mana Mammon terbaring tak berdaya.

"Tapi, saya rasa bukan hal yang bijak jika langsung menyimpulkan bahwa ia, Penyihir kita, mengikat perjanjian dengan iblis untuk mencelakai kerajaan kita," lanjut Baginda tenang.

"Yang Mulia!" Pendeta memekik marah, matanya memelotot tak terima. "Penyihir ini pastilah mengikat perjanjian dengan iblis demi menghancurkan kerajaan ini! Dia mengkhianati kepercayaanmu! Dia—"

"Dan apakah kau melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri saat ia membuat perjanjian itu, Pendeta?" potong Baginda tajam.

Sang Pendeta menggeram, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, namun akhirnya membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan panggung.

"Semoga kau mendapat pengampunan Tuhan, Yang Mulia," bisik sang Pendeta sesaat sebelum benar-benar angkat kaki dari panggung. Baginda menarik napas panjang, kemudian memandangi pemuda mungil yang masih terbaring tanpa tenaga di lantai kayu.

"MAMMON!" Fon meneriakkan nama alkimiawan itu lantang dan menerobos pengawal yang menjaganya, kemudian mengangkat kepala pemuda violet tersebut dan menahannya dengan lengannya yang kekar. Mata karamelnya memandangi pemuda itu nanar, amarah serta penyesalan beraduk tak tentu dalam dadanya.

"… Yang … Mulia … Putra … Mahkota …," Mammon balas memanggil pemuda berkepang itu lirih, netra violetnya masih tergenang air mata. Darah keluar dari tusukan jarum yang menghujam daerah di sekitar bahunya. Fon mendadak tak bisa menghitung dengan benar, sepertinya ada lima atau tujuh tusukan yang diterima pemuda terkasihnya barusan.

"Bawa dia ke Tabib Istana, Putraku," titah Baginda dengan suara terkendali. "Dia akan menghadapku setelah lukanya selesai disembuhkan," lanjutnya seraya berbalik dan meninggalkan panggung bersama para petinggi kerajaan lain.

Fon merasa dirinya ditarik dari dunia dan dirinya mendadak hampa.

.

.

.

Fon mondar-mandir tanpa tujuan di ruangan Tabib Istana. Sudah sekitar sejam saat sang Tabib tiba dan mengunci pintu ruangannya untuk meminta privasi mengobati pasiennya, namun belum ada tanda-tanda sang Tabib akan ke luar.

Fon gusar, pikirannya kacau-balau bak diterpa badai. Kepingan gambaran Mammon dan suaranya yang melolong nyaring mengacaukan seluruh sistem otaknya. Ia hancur setelah melihat Mammon menerima eksekusi sekeji itu, dan yang terparah adalah ia tak bisa menyelamatkannya.

Deritan pintu menjadi alarm tersendiri bagi Fon yang pikirannya masih teraduk, ia mendongakkan kepala dan menemukan sang Tabib telah ke luar dari ruangannya bersama dengan beberapa asistennya. Didekatinya tabib tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Fon cemas.

"Oh, Putra Mahkota," sang Tabib menundukkan kepala sejenak, memberi hormat.

"Aku tak perlu basa-basi, bagaimana keadaannya?" ulang Fon setengah tak sabar.

"Beberapa ototnya terluka cukup dalam, Yang Mulia," jawab sang Tabib jujur. "Tapi, saya sudah menyembuhkannya, dia akan baik-baik saja jika tak bergerak terlalu banyak," sambungnya lagi.

Fon tak memerlukan tambahan lagi. Ia berbalik dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu, tak diacuhkannya ekspresi sang Tabib dan didobrak pintu ruangan tersebut hingga menjeblak terbuka dengan suara terbanting yang cukup keras. Mammon, yang saat itu tengah berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada ranjang tampak terkejut setengah mati. Matanya membelalak begitu melihat Fon sebagai pelaku pembanting pintu ruangan yang kini telah menutup kembali dengan sendirinya. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, sang Putra Mahkota mendekati alkimiawan yang masih membatu tersebut.

"Yang Mu—"

Fon tak memberikan pemuda mungil itu kesempatan untuk meneruskan kalimatnya, segera direngkuhnya pemuda itu dalam dekapannya, bahkan tanpa sadar ia telah mencengkram lengan kurus pemuda violet tersebut.

Mammon membisu, sungguh dari lubuk hatinya ia ingin sekali mendamprat pemuda berkepang yang langsung memeluknya tanpa izin, namun diurungkannya begitu sadar akan lengan kekar yang mendekapnya sekarang tak seperti biasanya.

"Kau gemetaran," cetus Mammon pelan.

Fon terdiam, tak menerimanya namun juga tak menyangkalnya. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada pemuda terkasihnya dan ia semakin merasakan lengannya gemetar hebat seperti kata sang Alkimiawan.

"… Maaf," desis sang Putra Mahkota penuh sesal, suaranya serak seolah ia tak minum selama beberapa hari.

"Aku baik-baik saja," dusta Mammon dengan suara terkendali.

"Dikirim ke Tabib Istana bukanlah hal yang bisa tergolong _baik-baik saja_ ," sergah Fon seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara helaian rambut sebahu si pemuda mungil.

"Aku sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Tak perlu berlagak seolah aku begitu lemah," dengus sang Alkimiawan.

"Aku bukan berpikir kau lemah, hanya saja …," Fon menarik napas frustrasi, "… aku marah pada diriku sendiri tak bisa melindungimu," sambungnya penuh sesal.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar," sergah Mammon.

Fon melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya pemuda mungil itu setengah meradang. "Apanya yang be—"

Mammon tak membiarkan pemuda itu mengakhiri kalimatnya, pemuda mungil itu menarik kerah baju sang Putra Mahkota, kemudian berjinjit kecil dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang tulus.

Hening menyergap mereka, cukup lama hingga akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas dan Mammon melepaskan kerah baju sang Putra Mahkota. Fon menangkup kedua pipi pemuda mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian kembali mengecup bibir merah muda itu dalam.

Keduanya terhipnotis, ciuman itu seolah menyihir mereka, bibir itu membuat mereka lupa akan segalanya. Mammon meringis tiba-tiba, menghentikan pagutan bibir keduanya.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Fon seraya menyentuh sebuah luka sang Alkimiawan yang telah terbalut sebuah perban.

Mammon kembali meringis. "Aku tidak apa-apa," dustanya angkuh.

Fon menyerah, ia menarik kembali tangannya. "Apa maksudmu bahwa aku melakukan hal yang benar?" tanyanya.

Mammon sejenak terdiam, disentuhnya luka di bahunya dan menahan diri untuk tak merasakan rasa sakitnya. "Kau bilang … kita akan bersama … sampai kau naik takhta …," cicitnya dengan suara amat pelan.

Fon bungkam, sejenak ia mengira dirinya sempat salah dengar. Namun, rona merah yang pecah di kedua belah pipi sang Alkimiawan membuatnya sadar ia tak salah dengar. Sebuah senyum kembali terkembang di bibirnya, dilingkarkannya lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping sang Alkimiawan, kemudian membawa pemuda violet tersebut kembali dalam dekapannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Fon tulus.

Mammon menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang sang Putra Mahkota, mendengar degup halus detakan jantung si pemuda berkepang yang merdu dalam indera pendengarannya. Namun, sesaat, secara tiba-tiba Mammon mendorong sang Putra Mahkota menjauh darinya. Ia meringis karena menggerakkan bahunya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Ma—"

Mammon menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya yang terkatup, menyuruh Fon menutup mulutnya. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka beberapa detik setelahnya, menampilkan sosok Baginda yang berjalan dengan langkah gagah.

"Oh! Putraku! Kukira kau sudah kembali ke kamarmu!" kata Baginda dengan wajah sumringah.

"Mohon maafkan saya. Apa Baginda mencari saya?" tanya Fon sopan.

"Sedikit. Tapi aku jauh lebih penasaran dengan keadaan Penyihir kita," jawab Baginda tenang seraya menatap Mammon yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi.

"Salam, Yang Mulia. Maaf sebelumnya telah menghancurkan pertemuan di panggung barusan," kata Mammon seraya membungkukkan badan, kemudian meringis pelan kala merasakan bahunya masih sakit.

"Tidak, tidak apa, kau tak perlu membungkuk," kekeh Baginda seraya duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Kalau begitu, katakan saja …," Mammon menyipitkan matanya, "… apa tujuan Anda yang sebenarnya, Baginda?" tanyanya tajam.

Baginda menggulum senyum yang tampak ganjil di mata Fon. "Tentu akan kukatakan. Tapi sebelumnya, kenapa Putraku ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Saya hendak berterima kasih pada Putra Mahkota atas kebaikan hatinya menyelamatkan hamba beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya itu," dusta Mammon tanpa merubah air mukanya.

"Dan hari ini aku yang menyelamatkanmu," kata Baginda.

"Benar, Yang Mulia."

"Apa kau akan berterima kasih padaku juga?"

"Katakan saja apa tujuan Anda menyelamatkan nyawa Penyihir seperti saya," balas Mammon sengit.

Baginda mempertahankan senyumnya yang mencurigakan. "Aku selalu menyukai matamu, itu mata yang indah berhias sayatan luka lebar yang enggan mengalah dengan takdir, bagai api yang tak pernah padam meski disiram air berulang kali," kekehnya. Mammon diam, menunggu. Fon meneguk saliva, merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kau bukan Penyihir, aku sadar itu, Alkimiawan. Hanya saja aku tak bisa terus terang mengatakannya," kata Baginda seraya mengulas senyum lebar. Mammon bergeming, namun tatapan matanya tak berubah.

"AKu pernah dengar bahwa setiap alkimiawan mencari dua benda yang paling ajaib di dunia ini; _Philosopher's Stone_ dan _Grand Elixir of Immortality_ , batu bertuah yang dapat mengubah timah menjadi emas dan sebuah minuman keabadian," Baginda mengambil napas sejenak. Mammon membelalak, keringat dingin meluncur jatuh dari pelipisnya. Fon meneguk ludah, ia tahu sedikit tentang hal-hal itu dari sang Alkimiawan, namun ia tak menyangka Baginda juga mengetahuinya.

"Aku ingin kau membuat Elixir itu untukku, Alkimiawan," titah Baginda setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

"Jangan konyol!" Mammon meraung tak terima. "Tak ada satupun alkimiawan yang bisa membuat Elixir!" bentaknya lagi.

"Kau _akan membuatnya_ untukku, Alkimiawan …," Baginda melirik jam di ruangan tersebut, "… dan menyerahkannya padaku besok pagi," lanjutnya.

Mammon terhenyak. "Anda sinting!" raungnya.

"Tapi kau akan melakukannya," sahut Baginda tenang.

Mammon memelotot penuh amarah, giginya bergemelutuk emosi, namun Baginda hanya mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Rakyat sudah lama menanti alasan mengapa aku tetap memeliharamu, Alkimiawan. Mereka butuh bukti, bukan hanya janji semanis madu. Jadi, kau akan membuat Elixir itu untukku—sebagai syarat mutlak jika kau tak ingin dikirim ke tiang gantungan," sahut Baginda tenang.

Mammon mendengus terang-terangan, kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah angkuh. Fon bergeming, mematung memandangi punggung pemuda mungil itu menjauh dan lenyap di persimpangan.

"Yang Mulia, apa maksud Anda meminta alkimiawan kita membuat sesuatu hal yang mustahil!?" tanya Fon setengah gusar.

"Dia pasti bisa membuat itu, Putraku," jawab Baginda tanpa menatap mata Fon. "Dia hanya berpura-pura tak bisa membuatnya, aku yakin itu," tambahnya.

"Mana mungkin!"

"Putraku, coba bayangkan," Baginda menyentuh seprai ranjang yang berada paling dekat dengannya, "minuman keabadian pastilah sebuah keajaiban tak terbatas. Orang yang meminumnya akan terus hidup selamanya. Dunia membutuhkan penguasa ideal seperti itu untuk memimpinnya!" lanjutnya bersemangat dengan senyum rakus yang terukir di bibirnya.

Manik karamel Fon membulat, degup jantungnya berdetum-detum liar menyadari sebuah fakta yang baru saja disadarinya. "Jadi, tujuan Anda sebenarnya saat memanggil Mammon dulu sekali di Aula Istana …."

"Ya!" Baginda memotong cepat, kedua tangannya ia rentangkan seolah ingin merengkuh langit dalam dekapannya. "Kita akan berkuasa, Putraku! Dunia ini akan berada di tangan kita! Gereja pun akan bertekuk lutut di atas kekuasaan kita!" katanya penuh ketamakan, lalu tertawa bak kesetanan.

Fon membeku, Baginda hanya berusaha memanfaatkan alkimiawan- _nya_ —Mammon- _nya_ , bahwa tak ada ketulusan apapun dari sang Raja dalam menyelamatkan orang terkasihnya.

 _Bahwa semenjak awal, semuanya memang hanya kebohongan belaka …_

"Sebaiknya kau juga mengawasinya, Putraku," kata Baginda menyadarkan Fon kembali ke realita. "Mungkin saja dia tengah menyusun rencana pelarian diri. Kau harus membuatnya tetap berada di sini sampai besok pagi. Kau juga mendekatinya karena ingin mengambil segalanya darinya, kan? Kalaupun dia tak ada, kalaupun dia mati di tiang gantungan, kau pasti bisa menggantikannya dan membaca seluruh hasil risetnya, kan? Kau memang hebat, Putraku!" Baginda memuji sang Putra Mahkota panjang lebar, tak menyadari perubahan air muka pemuda berkepang itu.

"Saya permisi dulu, Yang Mulia," kata Fon undur diri dengan sopan. Ia berbalik, mati-matian menahan amarah dan segala makian yang sudah berdesakan ingin dilontarkannya pada lelaki tua bermahkota itu, lalu berjalan ke luar dari ruangan tersebut.

 _Aku tak sama sepertimu, Baginda._

.

.

.

Mammon kembali menatap kertas berisi dua kalimat yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan yang familiar baginya. Seingatnya, sebelumnya tak ada kertas itu di atas meja kerjanya—pasti pengirim itu sangat cemas setelah melihat 'eksekusi kecil' untuknya pagi tadi.

"Mammon!" Panggilan dengan suara menggelegar itu menyadarkan kembali Mammon ke realita, diremasnya kertas itu hingga berbentuk bola dan memasukkannya ke saku. Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka lebar beberapa sekon setelahnya dan menghadirkan sosok sang Putra Mahkota.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?" tanya Mammon seraya membalikkan badannya menjadi menghadap pemuda berkepang yang masih bergeming di depan pintu itu.

Fon menatapnya serius, kemudian mengambil napas sejenak demi meredakan emosinya yang sempat naik. "Baginda Raja tak akan pernah membiarkanmu hidup, Mammon. Meski besok kau berhasil membuat Elixir itu secara ajaib pun, dia akan tetap mengirimmu ke tiang gantungan," ujarnya.

Mammon membisu, kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Kukira apa, ternyata hanya itu, _muu_ ," dengusnya seraya kembali memunggungi sang Putra Mahkota.

"Aku serius, Mammon," kata Fon.

"Lantas apa yang akan Anda lakukan, Yang Mulia? Aku juga sudah tahu, sejak awal dibawa ke mari dan diiming-imingi rayuan semanis madu itu hanya bualan belaka. Aku tahu tabiat orang-orang yang berkuasa di atas segalanya," sahut Mammon enteng. Tangannya mengutak-atik sesuatu di atas meja kerjanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa diam sa—"

"Lalu, Putra Mahkota," Mammon memotong, "apa yang hendak Anda lakukan? Apa Anda setuju begitu saja? Atau Anda akan membunuhku di sini dan lari untuk membuat Elixir itu sendiri untuk—"

"Aku tidak butuh Elixirnya!" bentak Fon gusar. Mammon bungkam, tangannya sempat gemetar kala mendengar itu.

"… Kena—"

"Aku tak memerlukan apapun selain kau, Mammon," potong Fon bersamaan dengan suara langkah yang terdengar semakin dekat. "Elixir, takhta, kekuasaan, keabadian, atau apapun itu aku sama sekali tak punya minat dengan itu semua! Aku hanya menghendakimu, aku hanya butuh eksistensimu. Semudah itu …," Fon mengatakan itu dengan tulus, membuat Mammon nyaris terjatuh dari tempat duduknya.

"Lalu?" Mammon bertanya seolah tak peduli, meski jantung di dadanya telah meledak-ledak liar. "Itu naif, Yang Mulia. Seperti apapun cinta kita, dunia ini tak akan merestuinya. Aku—"

Fon memutar kursi tempat Mammon duduk, kemudian dengan cepat meraup bibir merah muda si pemuda mungil. Mammon meronta, berkali-kali ia mendorong dada bidang sang Putra Mahkota meski sia-sia. Fon tak memedulikan, diangkatnya tubuh pemuda violet itu kemudian dibantingnya di atas satu-satunya kasur yang ada.

Mammon mencoba mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin kala ciuman mereka terlepas, namun Fon tak membiarkannya banyak berpikir dan kembali menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Dipagutnya bibir Alkimiawan itu dalam, kemudian melesakkan lidahnya cepat dan lidah mereka bergulat seru dalam rongga mulut pemuda violet tersebut. Mammon melenguh, lidah Fon mendominasi permainan organ merah muda mereka dengan cepat dan ia tak punya banyak tenaga menandinginya. Ciuman panas mereka berakhir, namun lidah Fon kembali bermain menyusuri pipi berhias tato taring _indigo_ itu dan Mammon mendesah tertahan.

"Y- Yang Mulia … _ahn_ … hentikan …." Mammon memohon dengan suara masih setengah mendesah, berusaha mempertahankan kewarasannya. Bagian bawahnya menyempit kala tangan sang Putra Mahkota tengah menjamah alat vitalnya entah sejak kapan—bahkan mereka masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Kau mau membuatku mengajarimu lagi cara memanggil namaku?" geram Fon seraya menurunkan lidahnya dan menjilati area pertemuan bahu dan leher sang Alkimiawan. Tangannya mengocok milik pemuda mungil itu dan desah nikmat meluncur begitu saja dari bibir pemuda yang dicumbunya.

"Tidak … hentikan … _aahn_ —Fon … Baginda Raja— _uaah_ … Baginda akan mengirim kita ke tiang gantungan jika melihat ini … _aahn_ … hentikan—Fon …." Mammon berkata terbata-bata, sentuhan pemuda itu selalu berhasil merangsangnya, mendesaknya untuk tak memikirkan apapun selain mereka berdua.

Fon terkekeh. "Ya. Dia akan mengirim _kita_ ke tiang gantungan—berdua," katanya seraya mencium kembali bibir ranum pemuda terkasihnya.

Mammon mencengkram bahu pemuda berkepang itu kala merasakan lubangnya dimasuki sebuah benda tumpul, ciuman mereka nyaris terlepas namun Fon menekan belakang kepala pemuda mungil itu seraya mendorong batang kejantanannya semakin dalam ke lubang sang Alkimiawan. Fon melepaskan ciumannya, lalu mendobrak spot surgawi sang Alkimiawan yang menghasilkan desah nikmat yang amat merdu. Didorongnya lagi, desah dan erangan Mammon semakin merdu.

"Kita akan bersama, Mammon," bisik Fon yang tertelan desahan sang Alkimiawan yang nyaring.

"Sebelum besok pagi terjun ke neraka …," Fon masih berbisik, ia nyaris klimaks di dalam liang surgawi itu, "… aku ingin menikmati nirwana bersamamu malam ini," lanjutnya.

Setelahnya, mereka berhasil mencapai klimaks bersama.

.

.

.

Mammon terbangun dengan mata berat, didapatinya pakaiannya lengket serasa menempel dengan kulitnya. Sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya, mencegahnya agar tak kabur dari dekapannya. Mammon mendongak, menemukan wajah Fon yang masih terlelap. Diliriknya jendela di ruangannya, mendapati dirgantara telah gelap dan berhias gemintang.

Sang Alkimiawan memasukkan tangannya ke bawah bantalnya, mencari-cari sesuatu di sana. Tangannya berhasil meraih benda dingin itu cukup lama, diliriknya lagi sang Putra Mahkota masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Mammon menarik benda itu perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan pemuda berkepang itu.

— _ **GREP!**_

Mammon terhenyak, sebuah tangan kekar menangkap pergelangan tangannya yang tengah menyusup ke bawah bantal. Pemuda mungil itu menoleh syok, menemukan Fon tengah menatapnya tajam. Mammon menarik tangannya, berupaya melepaskan diri, namun Fon lebih kuat dari dugaannya.

"Katakan," Fon masih menahan si pemuda violet seraya menaiki perut ramping si pemuda yang masih terbalut pakaian, "apa yang mau kau lakukan?" desisnya tajam.

Mammon membuang muka, ia masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Fon menarik tangan si pemuda yang dikuncinya, menemukan tangan itu memegang sebuah jarum dengan setetes cairan di ujungnya. Mammon menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha meredam segala makiannya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Mammon?" tanya Fon mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kau tidak akan mati, Fon," kata Mammon seraya menatap pemuda yang menaikinya sengit. "Baginda tak akan mengirimmu ke tiang gantungan. Aku tahu caranya," tambahnya.

"Lalu apa kau perlu sebuah jarum untuk itu?" desis Fon tajam.

Mammon membisu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Menyingkir dari atasku!" pekiknya seraya mendorong pemuda berkepang itu jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan jarum yang digenggamnya. Mendecih, Mammon bangkit dari ranjang susah payah, kemudian berlari tergesa-gesa menuju meja kerjanya dan mengaduk seluruh benda di atas mejanya.

Fon bangkit dari dinginnya lantai, kemudian berlari menuju sang Alkimiawan. Mammon berbalik, sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah jarum—yang baru didapatya—yang terselip di sela jemarinya, kemudian menghujamnya ke arah sang Putra Mahkota namun berhasil ditahan. Sejenak, keduanya terus mencoba menang dari pertarungan kecil itu. Fon menggemelutukkan giginya dan Mammon merasakan keringat dingin meluncur jatuh dari pelipisnya. Wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti, masing-masing tak ada yang ingin mengalah.

Tanpa diduga, Mammon berjinjit dan menghapus jarak diatara mereka. Fon tersentak saat bibir mereka bertemu, pertahanannya mengendur—hal yang paling ditunggu Mammon sejak tadi. Dengan cepat, sang Alkimiawan menusukkan sebuah jarum yang sudah diolesi ramuan buatannya ke bahu sang Putra Mahkota. Fon mendadak merasakan kepalanya pusing dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa … yang … kau … lakukan?" tanyanya dengan setengah masih tersadar.

"Menyelamatkanmu," jawab Mammon seraya membuang jarum yang telah digunakannya ke sembarang arah. "Kau tidak boleh terlibat lebih jauh kecuali kau ingin mempercepat umurmu, Yang Mulia," sambungnya.

Kaki Fon mendadak goyah dan pemuda berkepang itu jatuh berlutut di lantai. Didongakkannya kepalanya, menatap Mammon yang terlihat berbayang dari pandangannya.

"Apa … yang … kau masukkan?" tanya Fon lagi.

"Hanya obat penenang. Efeknya sekitar satu sampai dua jam," jawab Mammon tenang.

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu, aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk itu," kata Mammon tanpa membiarkan sang Putra Mahkota bicara lebih dulu. "Tawaranmu untuk mati bersama sungguh menggiurkan, Yang Mulia. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan itu," lanjutnya.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu, Fon," bisik sang Alkimiawan.

Fon merasakan pandangannya memburam, ia mengerjapkan matanya namun tak ada yang berubah, justru semuanya semakin tak bisa terlihat jelas. Pendengarannya semakin menumpul, namun ia bisa mendengar kata-kata terakhir Mammon sebelum benar-benar pingsan.

Mammon terdiam, dipandanginya wajah orang terkasihnya dengan terluka. Dikepalkannya tangannya, menguatkan tekadnya untuk kembali meyakinkan dirinya. _Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan._ Mammon membatin kalimat itu berulang-ulang tanpa suara. Ia berlutut, kemudian mengelus pipi sang Putra Mahkota lembut.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu mati, Fon," bisiknya menahan pilu. "Kau tak boleh mati. Kau akan naik takhta seperti janjimu padaku, kan?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab oleh angin semilir yang berhasil masuk melalui sela-sela jendela.

Mammon berdiri, kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi dari sana. Diluruskannya lagi kertas itu, kemudian kembali membaca dua kalimat yang tertera di atasnya.

Dear, _aku tahu apa yang diperintahkan Baginda padamu. Datanglah ke pohon besar yang ada di dekat kota, aku punya sesuatu._

.

.

.

"Kau cukup lama dari perkiraanku," sambut seorang wanita bergaun putih panjang dengan wajah sumringah begitu melihat sosok Mammon berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Mammon mendengus seraya menurunkan tudung kepala yang dikenakannya. "Apa maumu, _muu_?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Wanita itu tersenyum mendengarnya. "Cara bicaramu tak berubah, bahkan meski kita sudah lama tak bertemu," katanya seraya mengingat masa lalu.

"Kukira kau sudah digantung, Peramal— _ah_ , bukan …," Mammon menatap wanita yang tengah tersenyum itu tajam, "… salah satu orang yang memiliki _clairvoyance_ , Luce," ralatnya.

Wanita itu, Luce, masih mempertahankan senyumnya, kemudian memandang ironis ke arah leher si pemuda yang berbalut perban. "Pendeta itu keterlaluan," katanya.

"Sudah pasti," jawab Mammon acuh tak acuh. "Lalu, apa tujuanmu memanggilku?" tanyanya.

Luce merogoh sakunya, kemudian meletakkan sebuah botol kaca yang berisi cairan sebening air mata dan berhias segaris melingkar di tengahnya yang berwarna keemasan. Mammon membelalakkan mata kala menatap benda itu, bahkan mulutnya menganga tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Ini …."

" _Dear_ ," Luce menggenggam erat tangan pemuda mungil itu, "ini Elixirnya."

"… Kau sinting," desis Mammon.

"Tidak, _Dear_ ," kata Luce meyakinkannya. "Besok pagi, kau akan memberikan Elixir ini pada Baginda dan kau harus mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengulur waktu agar Baginda tak meminumnya saat itu juga. Kau akan minta undur diri dan lari dari sini setelahnya. Aku akan menunggumu di perbatasan," kata Luce panjang lebar.

"Tapi Elixir ini palsu! Tak ada siapapun yang bisa membuat Elixir!" raung sang Alkimiawan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkanmu, _Dear_ ," kata Luce tenang.

"Umat manusia membutuhkan kita! Kita tak bisa meninggalkan mereka!" bentak Mammon frustrasi.

"Umat manusia memang membutuhkan kita …," Luce menaruh tangannya di bahu si pemuda violet lembut, kemudian mengambil napas sejenak, "… tapi bukan di abad ini, _dear_ ," lanjutnya dengan menatap Mammon penuh luka.

"Saat ini, ilmu pengetahuan kalah hanya dengan bualan. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan kecuali melarikan diri dan bersembunyi, menanti saat yang tepat." Luce mengelus salah satu pipi pemuda itu dengan ibu jarinya lembut, bibirnya menggulum senyum pahit. "Umat manusia memang membutuhkan kita, tapi bukan sekarang. Di masa depan, umat manusia akan lebih menghargai kita," lanjutnya lagi.

Mammon menunduk, botol berisi Elixir palsu itu masih digenggamnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan seluruh perasaannya berkecamuk.

" _Dear_ , kau adalah alkimiawan yang berbakat. Dunia akan memujamu saat mengetahui segala kontribusimu untuknya. Aku ingin kau tetap hidup," tambah Luce lagi.

Mammon membisu sejenak. "Aku … aku tidak bisa, Luce," cicitnya pelan dengan suara serak.

Luce memandangi pemuda itu pilu. "Apa ini karena Putra Mahkota itu?" tanyanya.

Mammon tersentak, bibirnya bungkam seketika. Luce tahu, tanpa perlu menjawabnya ia sudah tahu.

"… Tahu apa kau, _muu_ ," desis Mammon mencoba berdusta.

Luce tersenyum hangat, kemudian menyikap tudung Mammon dan menyentuh bercak merah yang tersebar di leher pemuda mungil itu. "Bekas gigitan ini masih baru. Kalian bercinta lagi barusan?" tanyanya.

Mammon kembali tak menjawab, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke objek lain. Luce mengelus bercak merah itu lembut, berusaha tak menyakiti sang Alkimiawan.

"Sungguh ironi. Tanda cinta seperti ini dianggap sebagai tanda perjanjian dengan iblis," bisik Luce parau. Mammon tak menjawab, tak memiliki minat menjawabnya.

" _Dear_ , kau seharusnya ingat bahwa alkimiawan dilarang untuk jatuh cinta," kata Luce seraya menarik tangannya, matanya menatap lurus manik violet pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Aku tahu," jawab Mammon lirih.

"Lantas kenapa kau mencintainya?" tanya Luce.

"Aku … aku tidak tahu. Tahu-tahu dia sudah mendekapku, tahu-tahu aku sudah terhanyut pada semua perlakuannya, tahu-tahu kami sudah tidur satu ranjang …," Mammon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku … aku mencintainya. Biarkan aku tetap mencintainya," bisiknya memohon.

Luce menggelengkan kepala dengan berat. "Cinta dilarang dalam alkimiawan, _Dear_. Kau masih ingat kan kenapa?" Luce mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang Alkimiawan, lalu berbisik lirih tanpa membiarkan Mammon menjawabnya lebih dulu. "Karena cinta adalah batasan dalam ketidakbatasan, sebuah kelemahan dari kekuatan, serta luka dari sebuah tawa," lanjutnya menahan perih yang menyergap dadanya.

Mammon lagi-lagi membisu, tak mampu menatap langsung mata Luce, apalagi berkilah atas setiap perkataan wanita itu yang memang sepenuhnya benar.

Luce menghela napas, kemudian menepuk bahu pemuda itu lembut. "Aku akan menunggumu di perbatasan hingga petang besok, _Dear_. Lupakan Putra Mahkota itu. Datanglah," katanya.

Mammon membiarkan pertanyaan itu mengambang di udara, kemudian melangkah pergi menjauhi Luce—bahkan ia tak mengucap terima kasih atas Elixir palsu yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam sakunya.

.

.

.

Mammon membuka pintu ruang kerjanya hati-hati, kemudian menutupnya tanpa suara. Penyusupannya berjalan lancar dan tak seorang pun memergokinya pergi dari istana. Ditatapnya sekeliling ruangan, menemukan Fon masih terbaring di atas lantai dekat meja kerjanya. Mammon menghela napas, kemudian mendekati tubuh itu dengan langkah santai. Kakinya berhenti saat ia sampai di sebelah tubuh itu. Mammon membisu, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kata-kata Luce mengusik batinnya, menjambak kewarasannya.

Tanpa diduga, tangan Fon mencengkram pergelangan kaki Mammon cepat, kemudian membanting sang Alkimiawan hingga terbaring di lantai. Belum sempat bereaksi, Fon telah lebih dulu menaiki perut pemuda mungil itu dan menggulum telinga sang Alkimiawan.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Fon dengan berbisik. Tangannya menyusup ke dalam pakaian sang Alkimiawan, kemudian menekan tonjolan di dada pemuda itu.

" _Ahn_ … tidak … hentikan … Fon …," Mammon kembali mendesah tertahan. Pikirannya melayang mengingat Elixir palsu di sakunya, namun kembali teralihkan kala Fon menekan tonjolan itu lebih keras.

"Katakan dengan jujur," bisik Fon setengah mengancam.

" _Hiyah_ … kumohon … Fon … lepaskan …," mohon Mammon seraya meronta hebat, berusaha keras menepis nafsu yang menggerayanginya.

Fon tak menanggapi, kembali dijilatnya leher pemuda violet tersebut, mendengarkan kembali erang tertahan Mammon. Geliat tubuh pemuda mungil itu tampak erotis di mata sang Putra Mahkota, memberinya gairah tersendiri untuk tak _menghukum_ pemuda ini karena telah membuatnya pingsan selama beberapa saat.

"… Fon … sudah … hentikan—"

Bunyi botol kaca yang menggelinding menghentikan permainan mereka. Keduanya sama-sama mengalihkan atensi pada asal suara, menemukan sebuah botol kaca yang cukup besar menggelinding tak jauh dari mereka. Mammon tak tahu bagaimana botol itu bisa keluar dari sakunya dan menggelinding, namun apapun itu ia amat berterima kasih padanya. Fon ikut membisu, seperti pemuda yang tengah dicumbunya.

"Fon, lepaskan aku," pinta Mammon memecah hening yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sang Putra Mahkota menoleh dan memandangi wajah pemuda mungil di bawahnya lekat-lekat. Menghela napas, akhirnya Fon mengalah.

"Baik. Tapi kau harus jelaskan apa yang terjadi," kata Fon seraya bangkit.

Mammon terdiam, ia masih enggan bertatapan dengan pemuda berkepang tersebut. "Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu, duduklah di ranjang," katanya.

Fon mengikuti kata-kata pemuda yang dikasihinya, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. Mammon bangkit dari lantai, lalu meraih botol tersebut seraya berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor. Ia mendudukkan bokongnya tepat di sebelah Fon, kemudian menaruh botol tesebut diantara mereka.

"Elixir," Mammon memulai, "adalah minuman keabadian yang dibuat dari tangan-tangan genius alkimiawan. Warnanya yang bening melambangkan ilmu alkimia yang suci, dan garis emas yang melingkar ditengahnya menggambarkan keabadian tertinggi," ujarnya panjang lebar.

Fon melebarkan matanya. "Ini—"

"Elixir," potong Mammon cepat. "Tapi yang palsu," tambahnya kemudian.

Fon semakin tercengang. "Palsu?" beonya dengan suara tersekat.

"Kami, alkimiawan, memang tak bisa membuat Elixir asli. Tapi kami tak bilang kami tak bisa membuat replikanya," jelas Mammon seraya memandangi cairan dalam botol itu. "Namun, replika atau apapun itu, salah sedikit memasukkan komposisi Elixir akan membuat minuman keabadian ini sebagai racun mematikan. Dan membuat replikanya dengan bahan asal-asalan juga menjadikan setiap replika yang kami buat sebagai racun mematikan," lanjutnya.

"Lalu untuk apa benda ini?" tanya Fon tak mengerti.

Mammon terdiam sejenak, diembuskannya napas panjang kala hendak mengatakan rencana yang dibuatnya. "Besok pagi, aku akan menyerahkan Elixir ini pada Baginda. Lalu, beliau akan meminum ini dan mati di depan rakyatnya. Kau, Putra Mahkota, akan mengambil alih kepemimpinan …," Mammon menggantung kalimatnya, Fon dapat menangkap sayatan luka dalam tatapan manik violetnya.

.

.

.

"… dan mengirimku ke tiang gantungan atas dosaku meracuni Baginda Raja, Fon."

.

.

.

Mata Fon melebar mendengar rencana gila itu dari bibir pemuda yang paling dikasihinya. "Aku menolaknya!" bentaknya seraya berdiri dari tepi ranjang.

"Tidak ada cara lain, Fon!" Mammon balas menaikkan nada suaranya beberapa oktaf. "Besok, aku akan meracuni Baginda dan kau akan mengirimku ke tiang gantungan sebagai terdakwa. Selesai!"

"Aku tak bisa menerimanya!" bentak Fon gusar.

"Lalu kau mau apa!? Memang kau punya cara lain!?" balas Mammon tak mau kalah.

Fon mengerang frustrasi, ia menyeka keringat yang berjatuhan dari dahinya. "Kita akan pikirkan cara lain. Kau dan aku bisa lari dari sini—"

"Lari dari sini tak akan menghasilkan apapun kecuali kematian yang lain di luar sana!" potong Mammon cepat.

Sang Putra Mahkota mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. "Aku tak akan mengirimmu ke tiang gantungan! Aku akan mengatakan pada Baginda kau perlu waktu membuat itu dan—"

"Kau hanya akan memperpanjang umurku, tapi kita tak bisa mengelak dari takdir kita besok!" Mammon kembali membentak.

"Kenapa kau memberiku pilihan tersulit, Mammon!? Kau tak tahu aku berusaha keras untuk membuatmu tetap hidup!?"

"Aku tak pernah memintamu melindungiku!"

"Ya! Aku tahu! Aku tahu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau ragu untuk mengirimku ke tiang gantungan!?"

"Mengirimmu ke sana sama saja dengan neraka bagiku! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti!?"

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara! Kurangi egomu itu, Yang Mulia!"

Fon menghela napas frustrasi. "Kenapa kau sampai memberiku pilihan segila ini?!" bentaknya.

"KARENA AKU INGIN KAU HIDUP!" raung Mammon menggelegar.

Hening kembali menyapa mereka, yang ada hanyalah napas keduanya yang tak beraturan. Fon menatap pemuda mungil itu tak percaya, mendapati ada cairan bening yang menggenangi manik violet Mammon.

"Mammon—"

— _ **BRUK!**_

Mammon menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam dekapan pemuda berkepang di depannya, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh pria itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang Putra Mahkota.

"Kau sudah janji, kan? Sampai kau naik takhta, Fon. Sampai kau naik takhta," kata Mammon dengan suara parau.

Fon bungkam, ia ingat janjinya saat itu, janji setelah mereka bercinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Setelah kau naik takhta dan mengirimku ke tiang gantungan, kau bisa kan mengatakan pada orang-orang awam itu bahwa alkimiawan atau siapapun itu tak bersalah atas penyakit itu? Kau … kau bisa mengatakannya, kan?" bisik Mammon lagi.

Fon masih bungkam, dadanya serasa ditikam sebilah belati. Perih dan sesak bergerumul menjadi satu dalam dirinya.

"Setelahnya, kau bisa memimpin tempat yang busuk seperti neraka ini dan meluruskannya. Kau akan hidup bahagia dengan pendamping hidupmu yang sesungguhnya, melihat penerusmu bermain di hari tua—kehidupan ideal seperti itulah yang pantas menantimu. Kau tidak bisa menemani Penyihir sepertiku. Paham?" Sang Alkimiawan mengeratkan pelukannya, dadanya terasa sesak, namun ia tahu memang ini satu-satunya cara.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik pemuda violet itu masih sembari memeluk si pemuda berkepang. Suaranya lembut dan bercampur pilu begitu menyakitkan, Fon hancur hanya dengan mendengarnya. Ditatapnya lagi pemuda mungil yang masih mendekapnya, kemudian melirik Elixir palsu yang diletakkan di atas kasur.

"Tidak." Fon melepaskan dekapan pemuda mungil itu tanpa memedulikan sang Alkimiawan yang telah meneteskan air mata. "Aku punya cara lain," tambahnya seraya berjalan menuju ranjang. Digenggamnya Elixir tersebut dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Elixir adalah minuman yang akan membawa orang yang meminumnya pada keabadian, benar begitu, Mammon?" tanya Fon memastikan.

"Ya. Tapi itu—"

"Kalau begitu," Fon memotong, ditatapnya Mammon lekat-lekat dan menggulum senyum tulus, "mari menuju keabadian bersamaku, Mammon," ajak sang Putra Mahkota seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Mammon terperanjat, ditatapnya wajah Fon dan tanga yang terulur padanya bergantian seolah memastikan bahwa ia tak sedang berhalusinasi. Fon masih menunggu, senyum di wajahnya tak pudar.

 _Kami akan menuju keabadian bersama-sama_. Mammon memejamkan matanya, merasakan embusan angin menerpanya dan sebuah kelegaan membasuhnya. Ya, ia akan abadi bersama dengan orang yang dikasihinya, kebahagiaan apa lagi yang ia perlukan?

Maka, Mammon menyambut uluran tangan itu penuh suka cita, lengkap dengan senyum kebahagiaan terukir di bibirnya. "Akan kuikuti ke manapun dirimu melangkah, Fon," ujarnya.

Fon tersenyum, kemudian diciumnya bibir ranum pemuda terkasihnya sejenak. Sang Putra Mahkota kemudian membuka tutup botol Elixir itu dengan tangannya, lalu memandangi wajah orang terkasihnya lembut.

"Tak ada takhta, tak ada kekuasaan, tak ada dusta, dan tak ada ketamakan …," Fon mengambil jeda sejenak, "… tapi kita punya keabadian," sambungnya seraya tersenyum tulus.

Fon meneguk Elixir ditangannya dan kembali mencium bibir Mammon, sengaja mentransfer setengah minuman yang baru diteguknya dari mulut ke mulut. Mammon menelan cairan yang Fon berikan padanya, sama seperti Fon yang juga meneguk sebagian minuman itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Efek dari Elixir palsu itu berjalan dengan cepat. Mammon merasa tubuhnya terbakar dan lehernya tercekik. Tak tahan dengan penderitaan, keduanya terjatuh ke lantai dengan tubuh menggeliat menahan sakit. Darah keluar dari sudut bibir mereka, air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk mata.

Fon menatap Mammon di sela-sela sekaratnya, diraihnya sebelah tangan mungil Mammon dan menggerakkan bibirnya susah payah.

" _Aku mencintaimu,"_ kata Fon tulus.

Mammon mengembangkan senyumnya, kemudian membalas, _"Aku juga mencintaimu,"_ ucapnya dengan gerakan bibir.

Fon tak bertahan lama dan segera mengembuskan napas terakhirnya. Mammon menulis sesuatu dengan darahnya, kemudian tersenyum penuh kepuasan kala selesai menulisnya.

 _Kami akan menuju keabadian bersama._

Mammon merasakan pandangannya mengabur, dadanya sesak, degup jantungnya melambat. Dalam keheningan malam, disaksikan oleh bulan dan bintang, ditemani dengan semilir angin dingin yang menusuk, Mammon mengembuskan napas terakhirnya, menyusul orang terkasihnya dalam keabadian.

.

.

.

Luce mengangkupkan kedua tangannya layaknya berdoa seraya menghadap ke arah istana yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia sudah mendapat gambaran penglihatan tentang masa depan beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan menyesal, ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera angkat kaki dari kediamannya, menuju perbatasan diam-diam.

Ia tahu, besok pagi kerajaan akan gempar atas tewasnya sang Putra Mahkota dan _Penyihir Istana_ mereka dalam keadaan saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dengan erat, seolah sampai kapanpun mereka tak ingin berpisah bahkan ketika ajal menjemput mereka. Kemudian, Baginda akan murka dan menyuruh setiap pengawal membawa seluruh gadis muda di wilayahnya, kemudian menggantung mereka atas kegagalannya mencapai ambisi tamaknya.

"Semoga kalian tetap bersama dalam keabadian," doa Luce lirih. Wanita itu kemudian berbalik, lalu kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju perbatasan, menuju tempat tak tentu dan berharap semoga ia bisa lolos dari maut di sana, setidaknya sampai Perburuan Penyihir di abad ini selesai.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Akhirnya selesai juga nulis ini demi apapun /tepar/ /heh. Mohon maaf sekali bagi yang tersinggung karena saya bawa-bawa gereja, saya nulis berdasarkan riset dari mbah gugel mengenai Perburuan Penyihir yang terjadi di Eropa sana dulu dan dikatakan bahwa itu juga setelah turunnya surat perintah Paus. Nggak tahu juga bener atau nggak, tapi jujur saya hanya ingin membuat historinya terasa, sekali lagi mohon maaf bagi yang tersinggung /bungkuk dalam-dalam/. Fanfic ini tercipta setelah obrolan tentang sejarah bersama dengan Thareqa- _san_ beberapa hari yang lalu (kutunggu fanfic dikau yaaa! /heh) serta demi memenuhi rikues seorang adik kelas yang seringkali memanggil saya dengan julukan tabu; Racun (Dek, jangan bongkar lagi aib kakak kelasmu. /gaplokin).

Untuk penjelasan mengenai latar sejarah yang saya ambil, saya menggunakan Perburuan Penyihir ( _Witch Hunt_ ) di Eropa sebagai latarnya. Di sana nyaris 70% perempuan dari penduduk yang ada dituduh sebagai Penyihir. Hal ini juga dikarenakan adanya penyakit Maut Hitam ( _Black Death_ ) yang menyerang Eropa dan para penyihir ini dituduh sebagai penyebab amarah-Nya karena telah menyebarkan kesesatan. Kemudian, untuk memperkuat teori tersebut, dibuatlah buku _Malleus Maleficarum_ atau _The Hammer of The Witches_ (bukunya ada beneran kok, bahkan dinobatkan dalam sastra sebagai buku paling keji dan terjahat sepanjang sejarah). Yang saya baca, _Black Death_ menyebar dulu baru ada _Witch Hunt_ sih, tapi saya nggak tahu juga. Maklum saya ini kurang dapet materinya pas di sekolah soalnya (malah kayaknya nggak dapet deh jadinya nyari-nyari sendiri deh hiks).

Pengadilan bagi para tertuduh Penyihir pun dilakukan dengan penyimpangan di mana yang tertuduh tak diperbolehkan membela diri dan pengadilan hanya bertujuan membuat orang yang tertuduh mengakui hal-hal yang belum tentu pernah mereka lakukan. Nah, pengadilan ini juga menggunakan beberapa metode untuk mengidentifikasi penyihir yang salah satunya adalah dengan menusukkan jarum ke benjolan merah, tahi lalat, tanda lahir, dan lainnya yang ada di tubuh para tertuduh Penyihir. Omong-omong, para peramal dan kaum gipsi juga termasuk orang yang dikucilkan kok, makanya saya membuat Luce ikut dalam cerita ini (karena dia memiliki semacam penglihatan yang cukup tepat dan mirip seperti ramalan, kan?). Terus pernah baca kalau penyihir itu masih dibagi jadi dua golongan; penyihir putih sama penyihir hitam.

Para tertuduh Penyihir ini beragam dan salah satunya kalau nggak salah sih adalah para penemu-penemu itu (tahu Nicholas Corpernicus dan Galileo Galilei yang menentang bahwa bumi bukanlah pusat tata surya? Setahu saya karena pendapat mereka yang tak sesuai ajaran gereja saat itu, akhirnya mereka dihukum mati untuk Corpernicus dan hokum penjara rumah seumur hidup untuk Galileo). Nah, saya pakai alkimiawan ( _alchemist_ ) sebagai salah satu orang berilmu yang dikucilkan pada masa tersebut (Issac Newton sebelum menemukan teori gravitasi bumi adalah alkimiawan lho). Terus buat unsure api itu saya nyari di gugel dan dapet teori api hehe, tapi kalau soal angin itu saya … murni fiksi /gaplokin.

Mungkin untuk lebih jelasnya, para pembaca bisa mencarinya di gugel dengan kata kunci 'perburuan penyihir di Eropa', 'penyakit Black Death', serta 'alkimia' biar lebih jelas. Saya tahu semua ini dari gugel, jadi jangan sungkan untuk membenarkan ya! Sekian dari saya, mohon maaf jika terdapat banyak kesalahan dalam fanfiction ini. Saya tunggu kritik, saran, dan komentarnya, ya! Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
